


Can I Save You? (Levi x Reader)

by multi_fandom_hoe



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Fight, Cat-calling, Cheating, Kissing, Major/Minor Time Skips, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_hoe/pseuds/multi_fandom_hoe
Summary: You are a young bartender in an abusive realationship with you boyfriend, but things start to change when a young man and his cousin move into the apartment next to yours.





	1. What Are Neighbors For? (Aka WANF)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hajime Isayama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hajime+Isayama).



> Hello people!!! This is my first fanfic EVER, so don’t get mad if this sucks. Thanks for starting to read this, it means a lot!! And don’t forget none of these characters are mine, and there will be some swearing, cause’ it’s Levi, duh.

Your POV

“Y/N, get your fat ass over here!” My boyfriend, Erwin, yells at me across my apartment. I took a deep breath and stated to trek across the room, toward my bedroom. I enter the room, already scowling at the sight of Erwin holding up one of my dresses. “What the fuck is this, Y/N?” He yelled at you again. 

“Jesus Erwin, it’s just one of my party dresses.” I say flatly, rolling my E/C eyes. Erwin stepped toward me dangerously. 

“Don’t use that kind of tone with me, bitch.” Erwin growled at me. I flinched ever so slightly, but Erwin still noticed and smirked. “But what was this shirt doing on your closet floor?” Erwin demanded loudly. I froze. Shit. I went out to a club last night wearing that dress.

“Uh, well I guess it just fell off one of my hangers?” I suggested, trying to make a cover story. Suddenly, Erwin lurched forward, put his giant hands on my chest, and pushed. Hard. I went stumbling backward into the bedroom’s wall, hard. I grunted when I made contacted on it, then bounced back forward, tripping over my own feet, causing me to fall into the ground. “Shit.” I groaned, rubbing my back, getting up from the rug.

“Hey bitch, tell me the truth.” Erwin glared at me. I stayed quiet, I couldn’t tell him. Erwin was messed up in the head, messed up mentally. Physically, he was gorgeous, but that’s not the point. When Erwin was younger, he had an abusive father, and then he was separated from his mother and sister, then forced to join the army. It was the army that did it, make him go crazy. He was mean, cold, and abusive toward me. Almost everyday he would give me a new bruise. I wanted to leave him, SO badly. But I couldn’t. He needed me. He needed someone to love him. And, sometimes, he would be a great boyfriend. Random flowers on my nightstand, or a cake on the kitchen counter. Surprise kisses from him, sometimes more. I was weak, under his spell. Erwin stepped closer to me, his eyes wore a mischievous glint. I gasped as he draped his arms around my waist, and pulled my into a deep kiss. I felt myself fall even deeper under his enchantment as he pulled me closer. “Anything you want to tell me now, princess?” He whispered.

“I was at a club!” I blurted out loudly. He pushed me away again.

“WHAT?” He yelled, his hands clenched. I stepped back cautiously. Erwin hated when I went to party’s or clubs, he was afraid I would get tricked into going home with smoother guy. That’s great right? He’s trying to protect me? Wrong. He doesn’t want me to look or even interact with any other men than him. He’s such a control freak, I hate it. I hate everything about him, everything. 

“Ya, I’m sorry. It’s just Hange invited me, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, and Historia. I haven’t seen them in a long time.” I confessed, trying to dig myself out of the hole I just jumped into. 

“I don’t care which of those hoes invited you or who you haven’t seen.” Erwin yelled once more, “you are NOT aloud to go out to clubs!” 

“But Erwin, WHY?” I demanded quickly, snapping my fingers with sass.

“Because,” he came closer pulling me toward him, cooing into my ear, “I don’t want you to get hurt, babe.”

“LIAR!” I threw myself away from him, heading toward the door of the apartment. I needed to be alone, it was drinky-poo time. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter, and opened the front door. But before I could step out into the hall, a cold hand violently grabbed onto my arm, and yanked it backward. My body unwillingly followed, and I stumbled into the tiny living space.

“You really love to push the limits do you?” Erwin told me, standing over me. “I’m gonna hurt you one day, if you keep this up.” He threatened me, and I tried to play it cool by rolling my eyes. Halfway through the eye roll, I saw Erwin’s gigantic hand come down toward my face, fast.

 

Levi’s POV

“Come on slow-poke, we don’t have all day.” My cousin Mikasa barked at me inside the apartment complex’s lobby. Me and her just moved here, because I just got a new job. 

“Tch, brat.” I muttered under my breath, while carrying a box to the elevator doors. I set it down and went back outside to the moving truck to retrieve a new box. This one was labeled “Mikasa’s Shit” I sighed heavily. She was so messy. She could have at least labeled if it was books or clothes. 

“Damn Levi, why do you have to be so fancy?” Mikasa asked me holding one of my boxes that was labeled “Levi’s 500 paged biographies”

“Tch, I could ask you why you are so fucking messy all the time, brat.” I shot back flatly, and she glared at me in return. “Lets just get this done, so we can get settled in, I have some paper work I have to get done too.” I told Mikasa, who was now tipping the moving truck driver. 

“Whatever you saw, Captain Levi!” Mikasa said, in mock solute.

“Tch, brat.” 

“I wonder how many minutes, no, seconds you can go without saying Tch or brat....” Mikasa smirked at me sarcastically.

“Your sorry ass, that’s how many seconds” I said while Mikasa walked through the front doors of the lobby, me in tow.

“PFFF, is that even a logical answer?” Mikasa tried to look serious, but her eyes her laughing hysterically. I rolled my steel blue eyes at Mikasa’s horrible cover up of her expression.

“Tch, I’m serious brat.” I said, not really sure what I meant. Mikasa tilted her head at me, trying to work out what I said too. She opened her mouth to say something, but another voice stopped her.

“Um, excuse me, don’t you need your room number first, before you go anywhere?” A cold voice said. Me and Mikasa turned toward the lobby desk to see a horse-faced, tall boy standing at a computer. I walked up to him slowly, when I got there, I looked at his name tag. Jean.

“Um, excuse me, Jean. You should have a better attitude and tone you speak to other people, especially your customers.” I hissed at him, and he stood up a bit straighter.

“Oh ya? Well you should be nicer to the person who has your room number!” Jean shot back at me. I would have said something back but....

“719” Mikasa said, looking at her phone.

“Huh? What are you talking about brat?” I spat at Mikasa, not really angry at her, but the fucking Jean boy. 

“719, our room number. I looked it up online.” Mikasa stayed, and then said under her breath, “wow, the WiFi is REALLY fast here”

“Tch, see brat, we don’t need your damn help.” I said walking off toward the elevator that was surrounded by boxes. Mikasa presser the elevator button that makes it open, and stepped back, waiting. “How did you get our room number?” I asked Mikasa interested. You can’t find your room number online easily, because of safety reasons.

“Well, we are a renting one of the hugest rooms in the complex, and there are only five of those kind, and only three are taken, including ours. It told me how many years the people have been living in the rooms for how many years, and it said room 719 has just been bought.” Mikasa finishes her explanation, and I nodded.

“That makes complete sense....brat.” Mikasa smiles at my words, and the elevator gave out a little bing, and the doors opened. Mikasa and I pushed most of the boxes inside the elevator, then we picked up some, and stepped inside. Mikasa presser seven on the number panel, and the elevator doors closed, and we started to rise up. After a couple of silent moments, the door opened. Standing in front of us was a short girl with shoulder length light brown hair. She was dressed in a pink crop top, and a low waist floral skirt that stopped right below her butt. Her feet wore taupe chunky heels. I saw Mikasa wrinkle her nose in disgust, and I clicked my youngest in annoyance that she wouldn’t move.

“Tch.” I clicked my young again, but louder this time. The girl looked up at me and Mikasa and gasped.

“OMG, you guys must be the new neighbors!!!” She squealed happily, “I’m one of your new neighbors, Petra Ral!!! And right there,” she pointed to a door in the hallway,”are your other neighbors. The boy is in the army and the girl works at a bar. You shouldn’t interact with them, they fight all the time, and the last time I heard about them, the girl was pregnant and a part time prostatute, and the guy was abusing her and selling drugs to pay for the hospital bills.” Petra finished her rant on them, and smiled sweetly.

“How long ago did you here that?” Mikasa asked, and I knew she did want to believe her new neighbors were horrible people. 

“About six or seven months ago, so if the pregnant part is true, then you would totally see it. I actually have not a seen her in about five or six months, because she usually works really early or late.” Petra flipped her hair way to close to my face, so I decided to step out of the elevator and start getting boxes out too. “OH! Sweetie, I can help.” Petra grasped, picking up a box. Sweetie? My head yelled at me, Jesus, you could think she was a prostatute! After a couple of minutes he had all the boxes setout in front of our room’s door.

“Thanks Penny!” Mikasa said, saying a different name on purpose. Petra gave a slight frown at Mikasa, then smiled.

“You know, you never gave me your name, either of you!” Petra declared.

“Oh how rude of us.” I tried hiding the sarcasm in my voice that so badly wanted to be heard, “I’m Levi, Levi Ackerman.”

“Mikasa Ackerman. It’s nice to meet you Penelope!” Mikasa smiled a sicking sweet smile. 

“Wait, are you two, like, MARRIED?” Petra demanded loudly.

“Tch. We’re cousins.” I said annoyed. I don’t know if it was me or not, but Petra’s eyes lit up at my information.

“Oh, that’s cool.” She said. Then, I heard a commotion from inside apartment number 718. “Guess there fighting again, or Y/N has a boy over again.” Petra rolled her light brown eyes.

“Y/N?” Me and Mikasa asked at the same time.

“She’s the prostatute I was telling you about....” Petra said, and I saw Mikasa clench her hands. Suddenly, the door opened and a Y/H girl appeared. She had H/L H/C hair, E/C eyes, and was wearing ripped blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black zip up hoodie that was unzipped. She was beautiful. I looked at her stomach, and she was sure as hell not pregnant, and she was not a prostatute either. I could tell, my mom and her friends were all prostatutes. But she looked angry, sad, and a little bit scared. She was only in the doorway for a second before a large hand wrapped around her skinny arm, and pulled on her. Really hard. She let out a tiny yelp, and tumbled back into the room.

“Hey!” Mikasa stepped forward, but I stoped her.

“It’s probably all OK-“ I started to say, but I was interrupted. SMACK! The sound on a fist hitting a face echoed in the hall, followed by a yell. I jumped forward, and walked right into the room to see a large blonde boy sitting on top of the girl, who had blood on her face. The both looked over to me shock on both of their faces, and a little bit of relief on the girl’s. “Am I interrupting anything?” I asked flatly.

 

Your POV

SMACK! Erwin’s fist hit me cheek, and I felt blood inside my mouth.

“SHIT!” I yelled in anger and pain.

“That’s what you get for being a little bastard, bitch!” Erwin raised his fist again, and I prepared myself for more blood and pain. But he didn’t strike, his gaze wandered toward the front door, and I looked over to the door to. Standing in the frame, was a very short man, probably about five feet and a few inches, who had steel blue eyes, and floppy black hair. He wore a crisp blue dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up and ripped black skinny jeans. He had a piercing on the left side of his bottom lip, and his face showed no emotion. He was cute.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked. The silence was deafening. Then, a tall girl that looked similar to the boy came rushing into the room, heading toward me and Erwin. 

“Fucking get off her, you little shit!” She yelled, pushing him. Surprisingly, he got off me, and retreated to the opposite wall from the door. The girl helped me sit up strait, and tucked some of my H/C hair behind my ear.

“What’s your name? How old are you? Are you OK? Who is he?” The girl fired questions at me, and her tone changed from sweet to disgust as she asked about Erwin.

“Wow, that’s a lot of questions. Um, my name is Y/N. I’m fine, it’ll just be a bruise-“

“Girlfriend, I don’t give a fuck if it’s just a bruise! That douche punched you!!” The girl yelled, “oh, and by the way, my name is Mikasa, and that grump over there is my cousin-“ Mikasa was cut of by her cousin.

“Levi, Levi Ackerman.” Levi said coldly.

“He’s our new neighbor, Y/N!” A girly voice joined into our conversation.

“Petra.” I said with no emotion. 

“OMG Y/N! What happened to your face!!” Petra shrieked.

“Fuck off Petra.” I said coldly.

“Wha-? Hmp! Fine.... and did you get an abortion, or a miscarriage?” Petra smirked, and strutted out of the apartment, winking at Levi as she passed him. 

“What the fuck? Abortion? Miscarriage? What the fuck?” I said in total shock. “What the fuck Petra?”

“Um, I never believed it from the start, but Petra just told us to stay away from you because you are pregnant, a prostatute, and you sell drugs....” Mikasa said. I stared at her in shock, registering what she just said. Then it clicked.

“Petra, that fucking slut. I’m gonna murdered your white ass.” I growled to no one is particular.

“Tch, so it’s not true?” Levi concluded.

“No shit, Sherlock.” I barked at him, pissed at Petra to the max.

“Well, brat, for all we know, you could sell drugs, and could be a prostatute, and you could have been pregnant and got an abortion.” Levi said. Erwin scoffed from across the room. “Shit. I forgot you were even in here.” Levi glared at Erwin.

“Are you saying I’m a liar and Petra is telling the truth, and by the way, if I was pregnant, WHICH I WAS NOT, why is it a such a big deal? Lots of 23 year old woman get pregnant. It’s young, but not like 14 young.” I shot a look at Levi.

“Tch, brat. Like I’d believe a little skank like that Petra girl.” Levi rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes back at him. He shot me a glare, and I gave bike one back.

“Uh guys, sorry to break up the monkey see, monkey do game, but we have an actual situation right now.” Mikasa told us sternly. My hand shot up to my face, trying to conceal the bruise that was probably already formed. 

“Tch, brat. There’s no saving your bitch now.” Levi scoffed at me.

“Can you quite the tching?” I barked at him, feeling really defensive for I reason I didn’t want to have.

“Ha! I asked home the same thing earli- oh, right.” Mikasa stood up, then helped me get to my feet. Next, Mikasa turned to Erwin and cocked her head at him. She did a quick up and down glance of him, then turned to Levi.

“I dunno. Tch, I almost don’t care.” Levi said.

“Almost?” Mikasa winked at Levi and he scowled.

“Tch, brat. I don’t care.” Levi tried to correct himself. “I mean, ya. That Erwin dude just hit the girl, which is abuse, which is illegal. He should be arrested.” Levi talked again.

“It’s Y/N, not the girl.” I told Levi flatly. He nodded, it u don’t think he really gave a shit.

“Levi....” Mikasa said.

“MIKASA!” Levi burst out in anger. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in anxiety. “Mikasa, I can’t help the gir.... Y/N. I have a new job, remember? That’s why we’re here! I’m not a police officer anymore, I can’t do anything besides call the police.” Levi sighed. 

“Than let’s call them!!” Mikasa signed even more heavily than her cousin. 

“Wait, What? No, no, no! You can’t not call the cops on him!!” I yelled. Mikasa and Levi both looked at me in disbelief.

“How long has he been hitting, well, abusing you?” Levi asked, and I flinched at the words hurt and abuse.

“This was the first time...” I strait out lied.

“Pfffff. Not even Petra would believe that!” Erwin laughed meanly.

“Dude, you know you just made this a whole lot worse for you by saying that.” Mikasa looked at him, and Erwin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. The little fucking bitch would have leaked anyways.” Erwin scoffed. Out of nowhere, Mikasa lunged toward Erwin, and pushes him against the wall, her arm against his throat.

“Uh! You little-“ Erwin was interrupted my Mikasa.

“Huh, maybe I am little. Maybe I’m the tiniest thing in this world. But if that’s so, there is only one thing smaller than me.” Mikasa gritted her teeth.

“Your dick.” Levi finished her little speech. I covered my mouth, trying not to giggle. But then I remembered the situation I was in, and sighed. “So you wanna tell us the truth now?” Levi asked me.

“Almost ever since we’ve started dating.” I said.

“When did you guys start dating?” Mikasa asked me. 

“Five years.” I said quietly.

“Tch, speak up brat.” Levi barked at me.

“FIVE DAMN YEARS, BITCH!” I shouted at Levi, smiling for some out of this world reason.

“WHAT?” Mikasa screeched loudly.

“Tch, brat. You know we all have ears!” Levi sapped at Mikasa. 

“But, five years? How many times does he hurt you each day?” Mikasa ranted.

“At least twice a day, if not more.” I groaned sheepishly. Mikasa opened her mouth then closed it again.

“Tch, and your still with him?” Levi said, still leaning against the frame of my front door.

“Well, obviously.” I gestured around the room. 

“That’s, uhhh, thats...” Mikasa muttered under her breath, holding up some fingers and closing her eyes.

“3,650.” Me and Levi said together, and I glared at him, and he glared back. Fuck, if he wasn’t so damn handsome, I would hate him.

 

Levi’s POV

“3,650.” I said along with Y/N. Jesus, why did she have to be so damn smart? I saw her E/C eyes throwing daggers at me, so I threw them back with my own eyes. Shit. If she wasn’t so fucking cute, I would have already booted my ass out of here, not getting wrapped up in her own problems. I already had enough problems of my own. 

“Jesus, how are you not numb?” Mikasa grumbled, taking out her phone.

“What are you doing???” Y/N exclaimed, peering over Mikasa’s shoulder. “NO!” Y/N yelled, and reached toward Mikasa’s phone. Mikasa dodged Y/N’s unsuccessful grab, which caused Y/N to tip over and fall flat on her face.

“Tch.” I clicked my tounge.

“Fuck you.” Y/N glared at me, getting up. As soon as she was stable again, she tackled Mikasa from behind.

“Shit!” Mikasa yelled, dropping her phone on the ground, and pushed Y/N off of her.

“Pffff, all I need is some popcorn, and for them to take their clothes off!” Erwin said to me. 

“Tch, bitch!” I yelled at him, and ran across the room, toward him. I grabbed his shirt collar, and even though I was probably a foot shorter than him, I felt like I was at an advantage. “Don’t talk about Mikasa, or anyone like that!” I growled.

“Jesus, Levi. Lay off him, he’s just a perv!” Mikasa told me while struggling with Y/N. BAM! Mikasa threw Y/N off of her like a rag doll, and Y/N went flying into a wall.

“Owwww, damn, Mikasa!” Y/N groaned, rubbing her head. Mikasa quickly dived toward her phone, and started to dial 911. “Wait! Mikasa-“ Y/N sniffed, and teas formed in her eyes. “Please don’t, I’m all he has left! He will get better, I promise!!” She whined, tears spilling onto her face.

“But-“ Mikasa said.

“You shouldn’t be butting your ass into my life, anyways.” I scolded her, and she recoiled, then stood up.

“Tch, brat’s gotta point.” Levi said, “let’s go Mikasa, we don’t have barely enough time to unpack before I have to go meet up with my co-workers.” Mikasa shook her head, and put her phone in her back pocket.

“I’ll be watching you, both of you.” Mikasa said with caring ness and disgust in her voice, all at the same time.

“Get out.” Erwin said, helping Y/N off the ground. Without a word, Mikasa and I left the room, but I knew, I KNEW, I should have stayed, because things were only going to get worse, I just knew.


	2. WANF: Barging into your personal life, that’s what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Thanks so much for the kudos and hits! I love you all sooo much!!! I wanted to thank a Archive Of Our Own user, Theblackfangirl. She inspired me to write my own fan fictions, so please go check her out if you have not yet done so! Also, I’m really sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter, I was rushing to get it done!!!

Your POV

“Uggggggg.” I groaned, lying on my bed, in the middle of the night. I clutched my aching stomach, wishing I dint go out to a bar last night. I just needed something to drink from all that excitement last night. I replayed the whole scene in my head. Party dress, bruised cheek, new hot neighbor his cousin, new neighbors finding out I have an abusive boyfriend, oh, don’t forget Petra, my thoughts growled along with the monster inside my stomach. 

“Uh, shut up, bitch!” Erwin growled at me, and shoved me off of then bed.

“Shit!” I yelped, landing hard on my stomach, which TOTALLY helped the pain. “Fuck, Erwin. You’re a real pain in the ass sometimes. Not to mention ever other part of my body, pick a number.” I growled back at him, but making sure he didn’t hear the last part.

“Suck it up, wimp.” Erwin sighed angrily at me, then pulling the sheets over his blonde hair. I got up off the ground, and walked toward the bedroom door. I opened it loudly, which earned a shout and a hit from a pillow by Erwin. I rolled my eyes, the action concealed by the darkness in the room. I closed the door carelessly, and I heard Erwin shout again. 

“Whatever!” I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, a new wave of pain splashed in my stomach, making me groan in agony. “Ginger ale, where are you...” I sand quietly opening the refrigerator, and scanning the shelves. “Well shit.” I told myself, seeing that it was all gone. I debated about sucking it up like Erwin said, or going out to get some Ginger Ale. After a minute, I decided I needed some air anyways, so I went over to the hall closet, and took out my jacket. I threw on some of my Vans and walked out of the door, closing it loudly behind me, knowing it would probably piss off Erwin. I decided to take the stairs and I flew down them, which my stomach didn’t appreciate. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I opened the door to the lobby.

“Oh!.......Jean!” I heard a soft voice say from the other side of the lobby. I smirked, happy for Jean and Marco, who were totally making out.

“Night’ love birds!” I sang loudly to them.

“Wha- Y/N!” Marco said surprised, and pulled away from Jean. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Y/N? It’s like the middle of the night!!” Jean stuttered in shock.

“I could ask you the same, horse face!” I told him over my shoulder. “It’s fine boys, I already knew for quite some time, I’m keeping your little secret.” I walked out into the crisp could air of Rose City. “Ok, where is the nearest convenience store...” I typed into my phone while muttering. I started my trek down the block to the nearest convenience store, something called Connie’s Corner. About five minutes later, I reached a tiny store on the corner of the street. I opened the door to see shelves full of candy, soda, alcohol, chips, and all sorts of shit. Standing at the counter was a average height boy, with grayish buzzed cut hair, he was almost bald. “Hey, do I know you...?” I asked him, I knew I knew him from somewhere.

“Oh! Y/N!!!” He said, his face splitting into a grin, “I’m Connie, Sasha’s boyfriend! We’ve met one or two times.” 

“Oh! Right! Connie, Sasha’s boyfriend! How could I forget!” I facepalmed myself, cursing in my head for forgetting. I knew I recognized the name Connie. “She talks about you all the time!!” I finished my little rant. Connie smiled a little bigger at my last comment.

“Well, What are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?” Connie asked, and I groaned.

“I have a killer stomach ache, and I just needed some air, too.” I answered Connie’s question as I started to head for the soda section. “Dadadadadadad” I sang searching for Ginger Ale. “Ha!” I said in victory as I grabbed the last bottle off of the shelve. I walked up to the counter to see that Connie had fallen asleep on it. I snickered and slammed a five dollar bill on the counter, waking up a frightened Connie.

“WHA-“ Connie yelled in surprise, “oh, thanks Y/N!” 

“Any time, Connie” I mock saluted him and walked out of the store. 

“But your change-“ Connie was shut off by the door closing behind. I cracked the bottle open and gulped Half of it down while walking down the street back to my apartment. My eyes started to feel heavy and I sighed. “Ah shit, Y/N. Get it together.” I told myself as I entered the apartment’s lobby. Jean and Marco were nowhere to be seen, so I continued toward the elevator, knowing I probably would fall asleep if I walked up the stairs, fall, and die. I stepped into the elevator , and pushed the level seven button. I felt the elevator rise up, and a moment or two later the doors opened. I walked down toward my door, and put my hand in my pocket to search for my room key, empty. I stoped in front of my door, and checked my other jacket pocket, empty. Both back pockets, empty. Front pockets, empty. “Fuck!” I said to myself. I forgot the room keys! I banged on the door, hoping Erwin would come, but after a minute of loud knocking and no one came, I sank to the ground in defeat. I took my phone out of my back pocket, and checked the time. It read 1:48. I opened my phone to try and text Erwin to open the door, but before I could write anything, my screen turned black. I clicked the home button, and a little battery icon turned up. My phone ran out of battery. “FUCK!” I yelled in frustration and disbelief of my luck.

 

Levi’s POV

“FUCK!” I heard someone shout from the hallway, after knocking on a door for ten hours.

“Tch, brat.” I growled, annoyed. It was past midnight and I still had to finish a report for my old job, a police officer. I saw Mikasa come out of her room, rubbing her eyes. 

“What’s all the noise for, Levi?” She asked me tiredly. 

“Neighbors.” I replied, writing furiously, trying to finish the report. Mikasa’s eyes widened.

“Are they fighting?” She asked me, concern in her voice.

“Tch, no. Sounds like the girl got locked out of her own apartment.” I scoffed.

“What? So she’s in the hall, all alone?” Mikasa asked.

“I bet she’d rather want to be alone than sleeping with her boyfriend. You know what I mean.” I told Mikasa, who went to the door, and opened it. “Mikasa, What the fu-“ I started, but Mikasa shut the door behind her. “And of course she forgets the keys!” I sighed heavily in exasperation. A minute of two later, someone knocked on my door. I rolled my eyes and got up to open the door. In front of me was Mikasa, caring a sleeping Y/N, bridal style. Mikasa pushed past me, toward our couch. “Wait, What the fuck Mikasa?” I said.

“I’m not letting her sleep out in the hall, especially when Petra or Erwin could come out into the hall in the morning and bother her.” Mikasa told me in a strict tone.

“Tch, fine. But right when she wakes up, she goes out.” I sat back down and picked up my pen, while Mikasa set Y/N down on the couch, and threw a blanket over her body. 

“She looks so..... peaceful.” Mikasa murmured. Then she got up and went back to her room. I couldn’t help but look over at Y/N. Mikasa was right, she did look very peaceful, especially for someone with an abusive boyfriend who lives with them. I felt my hard eyes soften at her cuteness, but the suddenly a loud snore escaped her mouth, followed by another.

“Tch, pig.” I snorted to myself, and turned back to my almost finished paperwork. About an hour later, I only had six sentences wrote. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, Y/N!” I threw my pencil at a still snoring Y/N, but missed. I was never good at sports. I was decent at theatre, great at memorizing lines, but almost everyone I worked with said I had no emotion on my face, which me a horrible actor. But I still got locked for lead roles, so I don’t care. Another horribly loud snore game from Y/N and I rubbed my temples. “Why did we let her sleep on our couch, again?” I asked myself out loud. “Oh, right. Because Mikasa is a fucking retard!” I answered my own question, but immediately regretting my nasty swords toward my cousin. I remembered just hours ago how I went all ballistic on that Erwin dick for saying something half as bad of what I just said. “I’m just tired.” I told myself, looking up at the kitchen clock. It read 3:14. “The fuck! It’s that late?” I said, getting up from the table and started to head toward my room. Then, suddenly Y/N stoped snoring from the couch. I turned on my heel to face her to see her. She looked scared, her expression was troubled. She gasped sharply, then went back to her peaceful and silent way. I shook my head, telling myself I was imagining things and went to my bedroom. I entered the medium sized room, which was empty except a mattress on the floor and some boxes contains most of my my possessions. I walked over to one of my boxes labeled “Levi’s Stay Home Clothes” and pulled out a large T-shirt and sweat pants. I took my shirt and jeans off, along with my socks. I pulled on my sweat pants, and then heard footsteps in the hallway. “Shit!” I said, expecting Y/N. Instead, Mikasa pokes her head in and smirked.

“Ohhhhh, sexy body!” She sniggered, and left the door. I let out a heavy sigh, probably sigh number 238 of the day. I pulled my T-shirt over my head, and fell onto my bed. Looking up at the white ceiling, eyes closed, I fell asleep.

 

Your POV

I opened my eyes, to see a white ceiling. “Huh?” I asked myself, trying to remember last night. Ah, right. Stomach ache, getting Ginger Ale, getting locked out of my room, my phone running out of battery, and falling asleep. So where was I? I also had the weirdest dream last night, well besides the Erwin part. The dream started off when I was trapped in a cage, then after feeling like I’ve been trapped in the cage for almost five years, I found a hairpin in the corner of the cage, and I picked the lock and escaped. I was then flying through the sky, but then the hairpin was following me and shouted at me “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, Y/N!!!” But then after that, the hairpin fell out of the sky and then my usual dream started, the one I had every night. I was in a bright room, having a great time with Hange, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, and Annie. It was alway Hange first. She would freeze, look down at her bloody chest and fall down to the ground, dead. The room became dark, and read, soaked with Hange’s blood. Next, Annie went, then Sasha followed. Ymir went fast after that, and me and Historia looked around with total confusion, but then two big hands wrapped around her small neck and broke it. Then, someone hugged me from behind, and kissed my neck softly. Erwin’s voice whispered in my ear, cooing almost, telling me it was all okay, and he love me. But before I knew it, he had shoved a knife into my chest, right into my heart. Except this dream had changed, just a little bit. When all my friends had died, two new figures entered threw what looked like a new door, one with light spilling threw it. I couldn’t tell who they figured were, but they looked like a tall girl and a short boy. I snapped back into reality realizing I didn’t know where I was. I sat up quickly, looking around. The room was almost identical to my own apartment, same kitchen and layout. The furniture was different, way more new and cleaner. Was I kidnapped? I got up from the couch I was laying on silently, and started to creep toward the hallway. As I reached it, I saw one door was cracked open at the end of the hallway. I silently, and I mean SILENTLY, walked forward. It was one of my hidden talents, being able to walk super quiet, how do you think I crept past Erwin in the middle of the night to go see Hange and the others. But, I was a horrible liar. I couldn’t tell a decent lie if I would save my life, I was shit at it. I heard muttering from inside the door, someone swearing under their breath. I was about to push the door open and karate chop the persons ass, it the person inside beat me to it. The door swung open, and standing before me was Levi. A shirtless Levi.

 

Levi’s POV

I took one of my shirts out of a box and flung it over my shoulder, deciding I would put it on later, I was so fucking hot. I AC in this room was broken, some shit apartment! I walked over to my door, which was already cracked open a bit. I pulled it open, and saw what I never expected to see. I front of me was a half naked Y/N. I stared at her. She stared at me. We just stood their like idiots.

“Ohhhhh, I ship it!!” Mikasa said from behind Y/N. “Oh, we should get you some clothes!” Mikasa told Y/N, and took her by the hand, and pulled her toward her room. I heard Y/N asking why and when she got here, and I started to hear Mikasa explain, but she closed the door to her room, and all I could hear was silence. I just kept standing at my door like a total bone head. A sudden knock broke my trance, and I threw my shirt over my head and walked toward the door, opening it slowly. Before me was Petra, dressed in a see through pink chiffon tank top and daisy dukes with heart embroidery on them. I rolled my eyes at her fashion choices, wondering if she could be any more desperate. 

“Yes, Penny?” I asked Petra, stealing Mikasa’s trick. Petra smiled sweetly at me.

“Well, actually it’s Petra,” she giggled, “and I made cookies for you and your cousin Micki!” She smiled. Ah, so she thought two could play this game, well three, I guess.

“Sorry, I’m allergic to gluten and I’m a vegan.” I told her lying about everything except the vegan part, well I was kinda vegetarian because Mikasa was vegetarian and I cooked most of the meals for me and her, so I didn’t eat meat often.

“Oh! That’s fine! These are actually gluten free and vegan cookies, just in case! I’m glad I tried out that new recipe!!!” Petra exclaimed I rolled my eyes, not believing my luck.

“Tch, cool.” I said, taking the plate from her hands and going back into the apartment to set the down on the counter. I turned around to go say goodbye to Petra and shut the door, but she had already invited herself into the room.

“It’s soooo nice in here!!!” Petra cooed at me, smiling. I didn’t respond and opened the refrigerator to see what we had. “What are you doing today Levi?” Petra asked me, which caught me off guard.

“Uh.... just finishing a report, tch.” I told her, exposing how boring my life was today.

“Oh! Goody! I can keep you company!!!” Petra squealed with delight, and I flinched at her voice for a second. 

“Actually, Patrica, were all going on a hike today!” A very familiar voice entered the room. I turned to see Mikasa with Y/N behind her. Y/N was wearing some of Mikasa’s workout pants and a random fitting T-shirt. 

“Oh! I adore hikes! I’ll go with you! Let me just change quickly and I’ll be ready to go!” A fake smile was plastered across Petra’s face. She peered over toward Y/N, pretending to just notice her. “Ah! Hi Y/N. Not surprised to see you over here!” Petra giggled, trying to act innocent. Y/N raised her eyebrow at Petra, daring her to say more about her. 

“Goodbye Petra.” I said coldly, gesturing her out the door. As she walked past me, she whispered,

“How much did you pay her?” Loud enough for Y/N to hear too. I shut the door on her heel, which made her yelp a tiny bit.

“Bitch.” Y/N said.

“Slut.” Mikasa added.

“A pain in the fucking ass.” I finished. “So a hike?” I asked.

“Ohhhh! Yes! If Petra actually comes, it will be sooo amusing!” Y/N giggled. 

“Yes! And let’s make it a long one!” Mikasa laughed along with Y/N.

“Tch.” I clicked my tongue at their silliness.

“But Y/N, I have to know....” Mikasa started to say, “what’s with you and Petra?” Mikasa finished, curiosity filling her eyes.

“Ugh, it’s a LONG story.” Y/N sighed heavily. 

“We have time, who knows how long it will take Petra to choose a hiking outfit!” Mikasa giggled once more, and Y/N smiled. Then, Y/N looked like she went into deep thought, her eyes concentrated.

“Well, if you really want to know....” She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her pierced ear.

“Tch, just get to it, brat.” I scoffed. Y/N glared at me, and I rolled my eyes once again at her. 

“We use to be great friends.” I told them, and shrugged my shoulders at their shocked expressions. “All until Armin came along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this chapter was really lame, it’s kinda just a filler until the good stuff comes, so please sit tight!!! I promise the story will get wayyyyy more interesting in the next few or so chapters! I love you all!!!


	3. The Past Sucks Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG I’m soooo sorry! I would have updated on Saturday, but my WiFi crashed due to a wildfire, so I couldn’t access the internet! I’m going to try to post another chapter today, but if not expect one tomorrow! Thank you so much for your patience, and I love all of you!

Your POV

I sighed, remembering the past I really wanted to forget. 

“Tch, who’s Armin?” Levi asked.

“Well, if you would let me explain maybe you would find out!” I snapped at him. “Me and Petra actually use to be BFF’s, we were attached by the hip, really.” I ran a hand threw my hair, and smiled a small smile at Mikasa’s and Levi’s shocked expressions. “She wasn’t a....a.....”

“Tch, a hoe?” Levi said.

“I hate that word, so fucking much.” I shook my head.

“Tch, why?” Levi asked me.

“Because it’s always used to drag down girls and females. We are already at a disadvantage in this world, everyone looking down on us. We should help each other, build one another up, not drag ourself down, not turn ourselves against each other, ya know?” I told Levi, looking him right in the eye.

“Wow, your right.” Mikasa whispered. An awkward moment passed, but I continued my story.  
“Anyways, she wasn’t like how she is now back in high school, when we first met. She was a new transfer student, really down to earth. We clicked right away. Parents both divorced, single, and both REALLY strange. It was great, we would do everything together-“

“Tch, we get it brat.” Levi told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

“It was sophomore year that we became friends with Armin, some outsider geek nerd. He was honestly a dork. We were the main trio at school, kind like friendship goals, exactly. I always suspected that he had a thing for me, but I never liked him more than a friend. He was like a brother to me, you don’t date your brother, ya know?But in junior year, he asked me out. I didn’t want to say no, but I didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. But it was Petra who told me to go for it, and I trusted her, so I told him yes.  
He was a decent boyfriend, a dick, but really nice too. After two months or so, that’s when I noticed Petra started to change. Clothes, attitude, and SO much makeup. She started to become more distant, and started to hang out with the popular group in the school. Armin started to become more unavailable, and it hurt me because I was honestly starting to actually love him. It was that one night at some persons party, Reiner I think was his name. Armin told me he had to use the bathroom, so he left. I decided go look for Petra, but I couldn’t find her. Like a good friend, I started to freak out, hoping someone wasn’t hurting her. I went searching for her, asking people. Finally someone told me that she went into some room with a guy, so I just ran into the room, ready to protect Petra. But yep, there she was, stark naked, nailing Armin, my boyfriend.” 

“Tch, dang.” Levi snickered and Mikasa slapped his hand.

“Right after that Petra and I got into a huge fight, tons of screaming and I think we threw somethings at each other, and we totally were totally clawing each other, well at least she was doing that to me. Armin tried to apologize, but I couldn’t take it. I just had lost my best friend because of a guy. And that’s how I got into the Erwin mess. I was so angry, so desperate to tell Armin that I didn’t need him. I jumped right into a relationship with Erwin.”

“Tch, sounds like your life sucks dick.” Levi commented.

“Pfffff, that’s the worst part! I lost my virginity to a cheating scum bag!” I yelled angrily.

“Tch, and we needs to know that brat.” 

“Oh shut your fucking mouth, asshole.” I shouted at him, tired of his unhelpful words. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikasa spoke to me.

“It’s fine, it’s not like you could have done anything.” I waved her apology off. Suddenly, Petra’s voice slithered through the door.

“Okay!!! I’m readyyyyy!” She sung. We all rolled our eyes, and Mikasa got up and opened the door. I choked on air when I saw what she was wearing. 

“The fuck?” I said out loud, trying not to laugh. Mikasa laughed though, so I joined in. Petra had on the same shorts before, but instead of a shirt she wore a bikini top. I looked down at her feet and exploded into hysterics. “The actual fuck!” I wheezed, trying not to piss myself. Her feet wore heels. HEELS. Heels and hiking did NOT go well together.

“What? There platform sneakers!” She said. I laughed even harder, if possible.

“No there not!! They look like high heel sneakers!” Mikasa giggled. Levi just stood against the counter top in the kitchen and rubbed his temples.

“Whatever, I’ll be perfectly fine!” Petra declared, and walked out of the apartment. “I’ll meet you in the parking lot, we can take my car!” She yelled form the hall. Me and Mikasa continued to laugh while Levi went over to a cabinet and pulled three backpacks out. 

“Let’s get packed up, brats.” He said, and me and Mikasa snickered, only trying to imagine what would become of this day, and for once, I wasn’t even thinking about Erwin.

 

Levi’s POV

Me, Mikasa, and Y/N walked out into the lobby, and we saw Marco and Jean talking to each other.

“Hey.” Mikasa said, and Y/N smirked at them. It was an interesting smirk, not a mean one, but a happy smirk, like she was happy for them.

“What do you know that we don’t?” Mikasa asked as we walked out into the large parking lot.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked.

“Tch, your shit at lying brat.” I told her.

“Wow thanks, Levi! I had no fucking idea!” I shot back sarcastically. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Could you two just shut the fuck up? Actually, Levi, can you shut up?” Mikasa sighed heavily, and I clicked my tongue at her. “So, What was that smirk for, Y/N?” Mikasa pressed on.

“I.....I can’t tell you.” Y/N told us.

“Tch, Whatever brat.” I said.

“Ohmigosh Levi, can you shove your dick into your ass any further?” Mikasa yelled at me. Y/N exploded in giggles and Mikasa joined in with her.

“Ohmigosh, Hange would love you!” Y/N declared while still laughing her ass off.

“Hange?” Mikasa asked Y/N.

“Oh! You HAVE to meet Hange! And Annie! Ah! Sasha, Ymir, and Historia would LOVE you! Ohmigosh, we have to plan something!” Y/N gushed.

“Okay, Okay. But who is Hange and Annie and Sasha and the other two?” Mikasa asked me.

“There my best friends!” Y/N smiled brightly.

“Oh, cool!” Mikasa smiled back at Y/N. “So, What are your friends like?” Mikasa asked Y/N, trying to make a happy conversation.

“Well, that’s a good question” Y/N snorted.

“Tch, just get to the point!” I exclaimed. Almost at the same exact time, Mikasa and Y/N turned their faces toward me, and shot me a glare. “Brats.” I muttered under my breath.

“Hange is my BEST friend, and she’s wicked smart, and has a wicked sense of humor, like you, Mikasa!” Y/N smiled even bigger. Mikasa blushes slightly and I rolled my eyes. “Annie is one of my best friends too, and she’s really quite and badass, though she can be really loud and crazy sometimes, mostly when’s she’s drunk.” Y/N said, and muttered the last part under her breath, but I still heard. “Sasha LOVES to eat, that’s all she ever does, but she’s really fit though.” 

“Tch, pig.” I said out loud, and suddenly Y/N had turned around to face me.

“You wanna fight, bitch?” She hissed at me. 

“Tch, like you could take down me brat.” I scoffed at her. No way she could, I was short, and she was taller, but totally did not have much muscle as me.

“Bitch, I have to hang around Erwin’s friends almost 24/7, who are all retired soldiers and are currently in illegal gangs, and they have all tried to rape me at least once! Of course I can kick your ass.” She turned back around and started to walk again. Good point, I thought to myself, but didn’t dare to say it out loud. All it would get me was a snarky comment.

“Jesus Y/N! What kind of a life are you living?” Mikasa asked Y/N, concerned.

“A shitty one. Anyways, Ymir is a bit of a bitch.....who am I kidding! She’s a total bitch, she’s kinda.........really harsh and snarky, but underneath all that shit is a real softie, Shea actually really nice and funny. Speaking of nice, Historia is like a fucking angel. She’s so damn nice, even to bastards like Levi. But when it comes to people cat calling or touching her or people being rude to her friends, she will beat your ass to the ground. She may be tiny, but bitch, is she gets mad, you better run for the hills!” Y/N laughed.

“Your friends sound like great people, your really lucky with your friendship life!” Mikasa blurted out, trying to become closer with Y/N. I sighed, Mikasa always tries do do that when she meets new people. Most of the time people just ignore her and try to avoid her, I bet Y/N would do the same. I waited for Y/N to say something rude and walk back into the apartment complex and abandon us with Petra. The sound that entered my ears was the last thing I expected. A laugh. Y/N was doubled over, laughing loudly.

“What did I say?” Mikasa asked. Y/N didn’t answer, she just kept laughing. I saw tears running down her face, from laughing to hard. She gasped for air and breathed fast.

“Oh, shit! My sides hurt! Oh fuck!” Y/N stood up and giggled, rubbing her face to dry her happy tears. “Ya, I do really have good friends. But everything else? It fucking sucks ass! My family life, my boyfriend, his friends, my job, oh man!” She wheezed. “But my friends, well currently, my past ones can all fuck themselves, but the ones I have now, best thing in my life.”

“Tch, why is that funny?” I asked her.

“It’s not!! My life is horrible!” Y/N threw her head back and laughed.

“Okay.........” Mikasa said, her expression a little troubled.

“Tch, anyways, I never thought I’d ask this, but where is Petra?” I asked.

“TCH, I think I know!” Y/N mocked my tongue click and pointed to a large bright pink convertible.

“Tch, how do you know?” I replied to her.

“Just a random guess!” Y/N told me sarcastically. As we approached the car, I saw Petra, talking to someone on her phone. When she saw us, she immediately hung up and waved.

“Hey cuties and Y/N! I’m sooo excited!” She yelled happily and I saw Y/N and Mikasa roll their eyes along with me.

“Uh, I hate to break it to ya Petra, but where we’re going isn’t really made for convertibles, or it’s more like convertibles aren’t made for the place we’re going.” Y/N claimed, which was true.

“Well then, Y/N,” Petra put her hand on her hip ,”What do you suggest we use then, your private jet? Wait, I forgot! Your to poor to even look at one.” Y/N kept her cool, and I saw a snarky comment budding on her lips.

“Actually Petra, I was thinking about taking my Jeep, but you wouldn’t want to ride in it, oh wait! Yes you would, you would ride any one, anywhere!” Y/N smiled a sickening sweet smile, and every tad of smugness was erased from Petra’s face.

“Bitch!” She yelled, and leaped toward Y/N. But dang, Y/N is quick, and she stepped out of the way. Except that meant Petra would fall on me......and she did. Her face collided with mine, and I toppled to the ground, Petra on top of me.

“Uh, get a room.” Y/N spat, I think mostly trying to take a dig on Petra. So much more the building up females shit. But this was Petra we were talking about. The same exact Petra that was lying right on top of me. 

“Tch, get off brat!” I pushed Petra off of me and stood up, Petra still on the ground.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna help me up?” Petra demanded. I rolled my eyes, and extended my hand toward her. She quickly grabbed it and pulled herself up to stand. “Thanks Levi, I knew we would get along well!” She batted her eyelashes at me. I heard Y/N and Mikasa make gagging noises behind me. Shit, I thought, this was going to be a loooooooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave kudos! Seeing your comments make my day, so thanks! And of course, as always, I love you guys! Thanks so much for your interest and support!


	4. Don’t Hold in Your Farts, They’ll Travel Up Tour Spinal Cord and Into Your Brain, and That’s Were All of the Bad Ideas Come From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Two chapters in a day! \o/ *throws confetti* LOL, sorry if you think Levi is a little (a lot) OOC (out of character) in this chapter. Soooo, ya. I’ll shut up and let you read now.....T_T Also sorry if the lyrics for Maroon 5’s Girls Like You are off a bit, I had no internet so I could only listen to the song!

Your POV

In the end, we all decided to take my Jeep, because we, we meaning me, Mikasa, and Levi, all knew Petra would have a fit if her card got a scratch on it. I jumped into the drivers seat, and Mikasa sat besides me in the passengers seat, which left Petra and Levi to sit next to each other in the back.

“Wow, Y/N! This is such a cool car!” Mikasa exclaimed, running her hand over the dashboard.

“Yep, she’s my baby!” I told Mikasa, referring to my bright lime green Jeep. I heard Petra snicker and whisper something to Levi, which he responded to, saying,

“Tch, we get it Petra, you have insecurities that you blame others for.” Which made Petra shut the hell up.

“Oh! Ymir just got this new kickass motorcycle that’s electric blue with darker blue flames painted on the side of it! Wait....I have a picture on my phone....” I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone, but it was empty. “Shit! Mikasa, did you find my phone last night?” I turned to Mikasa.

“Oh, ya! Sorry, I forgot!” Mikasa reaches into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out my phone and handed it to me. “I charged it too!” 

“OMG, I almost had a heart attack! Thanks Mikasa, your the best!” I nudged Mikasa with my shoulder and we giggled.

“How’d they get so close so fast?” Petra muttered coldly to Levi.

“Tch, because Y/N is actually like able.” Levi replied to Petra. I saw Mikasa turn her head towards Levi and raise one of her eyebrows. My head exploded with questions, but then I remembered what I was doing, and snapped back into reality. I entered my password into my phone and tracked to the photo app. I scanned for Ymir’s bike, and found it.

“See?” I showed Mikasa, and she gasped.

“That’s so damn cool!” She yelled. “I’ve been trying to get Levi to buy a motorcycle because he would totally look awesome on it, but he’s gonna get a plain old smart car.” Mikasa told me while I started the car.

“What? But those things are so tiny!” I shouted in surprise.

“Tch, exactly, brat. Less room, less people.” Levi said.

“Ha! Is he always like this?” Petra joked, rolling her eyes playfully at us.

“Yes.” We all replied in unison, which made Petra be quiet once more. After a moment passed, Petra started to talk again as I drove north towards the mountains.

“Sooooo, which one are we hiking today?” She asked no one in particular.

“How about you choose?” I told her, “three options: Mount Blouse, Littleton Mountain, or Mountain Bodt?” I said.

“Ummmm, lets do....Littleton! The name sounds so, Uh.... cute!” Petra tried to cover up her real choice of Littleton, she thought the mountain would be little!

“Great!” I said, I saw Mikasa trying not to laugh, gosh, I’ve only knew her for about two days, and I fell like were best friends! “Littleton is actually the largest one, isn’t it ironic?”

“Y-ya! Soooo funny!” Petra laughed weakly, realizing what she had gotten herself in. After about 30 minutes of talking with Mikasa, and some snarky side comments from Petra and Levi, we had arrived at the mountains base.

“Soooo, how many miles is this walk?” Petra tried to sound casual, but I knew we all could see through it.

“Tch, it’s about 6 miles, round trip.” Levi scoffed at Petra. “So it will probably take about 4 or 5 miles.”

“Ohhh, come on! Let’s go!” Mikasa waved for Levi and Petra to come, and I followed her starting to walk up the dirt trail. Levi followed us, and Petra slowly stated to trail behind us too.

“And just so you know, there’s no signal here, so if you break your ankle in those ugly ass shoes, there’s no help.” I told Petra.

“Oh, I guess the same goes for you if you break your neck!” Petra called to me from a rock she was struggling to get over.

“Jesus, Petra! Your so slooowwww!” Mikawa told her, drawing out the slow part.

“I’m not! You guys are just to fast!” She wined, “uh, my feet are sooo sore.”

“Well, ya, your wearing heels!” Levi exclaimed.

“O.....M......G!” I said in fake shock, “Levi didn’t click his tongue!”

“Hikes get me into a good mode, don’t get use to it.” Levi snapped at me in a calm manner. Weird.

“Trust me, I won’t.” I laughed along with Mikasa. 

“So, Mikasa? I don’t know much about you.... tell me more?” I suggested.

“You sound like a stalker.” Levi let out a laugh, an actual genuine laugh.

“Woah.... what about you Levi? Can I know more about you?” I teased him, and he smiled a small smile. 

“I don’t have anything for you to know.” Levi told me, climbing over a rock.

“Pffff, ya right!” I yelled out into the open air.

“I’m serious!” He said defensively. 

“WhatEVER! So, Mikasa?” I looked at Mikasa.

“Well, my name is Mikasa Ackerman.” She started and I rolled my eyes. “Ok, ok!” Mikasa smiled at me, “I’m 24 years old, well, 23, but I’m going to be 24 in a week. I work as an assistant to a high demanded fashion designer, and my favorite food is ramen. How was that?” 

“Great! You already know my age, so.... I’m a bartender and server at Rosie’s Bar, and I also work as a host on 108.2 AMP.”

“WHAT? Really? I love that radio!” Levi exclaimed. “Do you work with Lee D?” 

“Boi, I am Lee D!” I smiled.

“No way! Your joking.” He turned his gaze back up toward the trail.

“No joke.” I told him, and he whipped his head around to me.

“Hmmm, prove it. Do Lee D’Souza famous radio roll!” He demanded.

“Okay then, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaadioooo!” I rolled the r and dragged the a and I out.

“Wow..... I just can’t believe tha-“

“Hm hm!” Petra coughed lightly. “Does anyone want to know about the former mayors daughter?” We all rolled our eyes.

“Sure Petra! Fire it at us!” I said to her.

“Oh! Well, I’m 23 years old, and.....” I tuned out, and I’m pretty sure Mikasa and Levi did to.

 

Levi POV

I couldn’t believe it. My new neighbor, who has an abusive boyfriend, and horrible life, was the love of MY life. I know it’s crazy, but ever since I was 17, I would listen to 108.2 AMP radio just to hear Lee D’s voice. Even though I never saw her face, I didn’t even know her real name, she was the only one who could make me laugh besides Mikasa, but Mikasa didn’t count. And now I finally know who she is. My cute next door neighbor. I finally knew her. I was so happy, forget the hike, I knew who Lee D was. But then reality hit me, and I was normal again. She has a boyfriend. And even if she didn’t, why would she like some guy like me? I was cold, mean, and harsh. She was warm, nice, and sassy. We were complete opposites. I felt my dreams sink to the dirt on the ground.

“Y/N? What do you look for in a guy?” I words spilled from my mouth like vomit, unstoppable. Shit, my head yelled. I looked over at Y/N to see her taken back expression, but it wasn’t there. She looked perfectly calm, maybe even a little bit amused.

“Kind, caring, a good sense of humor.” Y/N started, tapping her fingers as she went, “someone who looks out for not just others, but themselves. Maybe a male version of Mikasa!” Y/N snorted, and so did Mikasa. “Ohhh, let me think.... NOT Erwin!” At that, she and Mikasa exploded into giggles and I wondered how she took her relationship with Erwin so lightly. Well, if you’ve been abused for about five years, I guess you get use to it, and laugh it off, that’s what Y/N was doing in my eyes.

“So, if you like Mikasa’s personality so much, are you lesbian?” Petra asked Y/N stupidly. 

“Pfff, you wish. And just because I like someone’s personality doesn’t mean I like the person romantically. Like, I like Levi’s personality, but I don’t like him romantically!”

Ouch, I thought. Well that straight forward.

“And even if I was lesbian, which I’m not, why would I be dating Erwin?” Y/N told Petra. “Why am I dating him anyways?” Y/N asked herself so quietly that only I heard, but I don’t think she knew I heard.

 

Your POV

Well, I lied. I didn’t not like Levi. I do like him. A lot. Probably way to much. He was just perfect for me, if he lost that tough mean guy attitude. I saw underneath it, it was kinda like Jean’s tough guy act, just way more intense. Levi was actually a really funny and caring guy, and I loved him for that. I know it sounds really needy and desperate of me, but he was just what I needed, someone to help me recover from Erwin. I know I acted like it was no big deal, but it was. I wasn’t joking when I said my life was horrible besides my friends. I was scared, terrified of Erwin. But I still cared for him, but something has changed, just slightly. I felt a little more brave, a little more free. Maybe Erwin didn’t need me anymore, maybe he never needed me at all. Maybe I should break up with him, call the police, tell me friends. That was another thing, the only people in the whole entire world that knows about Erwin being abusive was me, Erwin, Mikasa, and Levi. Maybe Petra, but I’d be damned if she gave a crap about me. I couldn’t help but smile, maybe I could do this!

“What’s the grin for?” Mikasa nudged me. So many things Mikasa, so many things, I thought but just shook my head.

“You would never understand, sorry Mikasa.” I frowned.

“Oh, don’t frown because of me, Y/N! Keep smiling, your beautiful.” Mikasa ordered me, and I smiled because she was so funny. We kept trekking up the mountain, with Petra whining about her feet and bugs biting her. I don’t know why, but is started to hum to myself, and ten starts to murmur the lyrics to myself.

“Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you....” I sang Maroon 5’s new song. Great Y/N, great time to get caught up in a song!, I told myself. When is start to sing, I can’t stop. I love it. “Spent the weekend getting even, ohhhh.” I started to get louder, and Mikasa looked at me. “We spent the late nights making things right between us...now it’s all good babe, what about that you backwood babe, and play me close.” Mikasa smiles at me. “Cause’ girls like you run around with guys like me to sundown, when come thru, I need a girl like you, ya ya.” Mikasa has now started humming the background music to the song and we both smiled. “Girls like you love fun, ya me too, what I want when I come thru, I need a girl like you ya ya.....” I sang the next verse and the chorus again, and even Levi started to tap on trees while he walked by them, even though he probably didn’t even know the song, judging by his beat. It was adorable though, HE was adorable. I got to Cardi B’s solo, and I felt pumped. I loved Cardi, she was kinda my role model. So I dived right into it. “Not to long ago I was dancing for dollars, no it’s really rude if I want to be your mamma, you don’t want a girl like me, I’m to crazy, but all the other girls are fugazy. I’m sure all them other girls were nice enough, but cha need someone to spice it up, so who you gonna call? Cardi, Cardi, come in vert it up like a hardi, hardi. Why is the best fruit always forbidden, they caught me going 20 over the limit, red light, red light, stop, stop, I don’t play when it comes to my heart, let’s get it though, I don’t really want a white horse and a carriage, thinking more white Porsche and karrots, I need you right here cause’ everyone you fall, I’m play with this kitty like you play with your guitar!” I finished my whole rap, thinking about the next verse, but then I noticed Mikasa stopped humming and Levi stopped tapping on trees. “What? Am I really THAT bad?” I asked them, but Mikasa jumped to an answer.

“NO! You. Are. Amazing. OMIGOSH! We need to get her to a record company stat!” Mikasa turned to Levi. “You are soooooo good, Y/N! Tell me again why your working at a bar instead of going on tour?”

“Well, I’ve considered a couple of times, but I always end up saying no. I don’t have the money, time, or right people.” I informed Mikasa.

“Seriously? Omg, we’ll pay!” Mikasa jumped up onto a rock.

“What? Mikasa? We don’t have money either!” Levi declared in shock.

“Oh? Tell that to our bank account!” Mikasa shot back at Levi and I laughed.

“Mikasa, your a riot!” Mikasa’s face turned dead serious.

“I’m serious, you need to starting singing or rapping somewhere! You could get more money than what you do right now, you could meet someone and leave Erwin!” Mikasa threw her hands up in the air.

“Oh believe me, Mikasa. I’ve already found someone.”

“WHAT?” Petra, Mikasa, and Levi shouted at the same time.

“Omigod, did I say that out loud? SHIT!” I facepalmed myself for saying that out loud.

“OMG Y/N!!! Who is it!” Petra squealed.

“Pfff, like I would tell you, just so you could rant me out to half of the town.” I glared at her.

“What about me? Will you tell me?” Mikasa asked me, eyes wide.

“Uggggghhh, why did you say that out loud, Y/N! WHY?” I groaned and Mikasa giggled. “Maybe later Mikasa.”

“Really?” Mikasa asked hopefully.

“Ya, when I’m married.” I replied.

“When’s that?” Mikasa said.

“Never.” I scoffed.

“Whaaat? Your not gonna get married?” Mikasa yelled.

“Ya, there’s no point in it. Being stuck with some dickhead? No thanks!” I scoffed again and Mikasa snorted.

“Tch, you could just get divorced if you don’t like the relationship your in!” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, don’t get your underwear in a bunch! What’d I say to piss you off, god!” I sighed in exasperation. This was the Levi that I could just smack in the face. Levi shook his head and muttered something I couldn’t hear.

“Say that to my face!” I shouted at him, expecting the comment to be snarky.

“I said I was sorry, goddamnit!” He snapped at me, “sorry.” He said in a much quieter voice.

“Oh....sorry.” I muttered back to him.

“Well....I guess I should say sorry too!” Mikasa declared, a silly expression on her face.

“For what, Mikasa? You don’t have anything to apologize for except being hella annoying sometimes!” Levi smiled at his cousin.

“Well I apologize for being annoying.” Mikasa stated.

“And being vegetarian.” Levi added.

“No.” Was all Mikasa said, and I giggled.

“Your a vegetarian?” I asked in shock.

“Yaaaa?” Mikasa asked, implying what was the concern.

“Well, one, meat is soooo dang good!” I said.

“Finally someone who agrees with me!” Levi laughed and I grinned at his happiness.

“And two, I can make the best vegetarian casserole ever!” I smiled at Mikasa.

“Mmmmm, sounds good Y/N!” She locked her lips.

“I should have you over one day for dinner, when Erwin’s out.” I rolled my eyes about the Erwin part.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Levi rolled his eyes along with me.

“Probably!” I scoffed. Suddenly, a yelp echoed into the air, followed by a crunch and then a scream. Me, Mikasa, and Levi turned to see Petra lying on the ground,clutching her leg.

“My ankle!” She yelled in pain ,”I think I broke it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And oh no! What will happen with Petra??? Well, you’ll find out in chapter 5 that will probably come out sundayish or mondayish. Thanks for your comments and kudos, they make my day! Thank you and I love all of you!!! Also I’m really sorry if this and the last chapter was kinda on the short side, I’m just trying to give you stuff! I’ll try to make the next chapter longer!


	5. SORRY!!!

Hi guys!!! I’m really sorry but I’m going to post a chapter every other week now. My life is getting really busy because I just moved across the country so everything is hectic and the WiFi is super spotty. Also, I might (and that’s a HUGE might) make a new fanfic...... Suga x Reader!!!! So if your a BTS fan and/or your bias is Yoongi (Suga) look out for that IF I make one! Thanks so so so much for your love, support, and understanding! Love you all, ZingGirlZang


	6. Return Of Captain Traitor Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, WHAT???? ZingGirlZang finally uploaded another chapter after TEN MILLION DECADES??? Well, yes, I did. Sorry, this chapter sucks ass, but please enjoy it because it took me about a month to write, FML.

Levi’s POV

Jesus. We really should have made Petra wear shoes. Y/N knew this would happen, like she said, don’t break your ankle. And now we’re here, two miles up the mountain, with Petra and her injured ankle.

“Shit, Petra! Why didn’t you just wear real shoes?” Y/N took the words out of my mouth. 

“Seriously, Y/N? Are you that much of a bitch?” Petra snapped at Y/N who flinched a bit.

“I’m just saying, this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a...a.... such a stupid little prissy boyfriend stealing back stabbing bitch!” Y/N was ranting now.

“Oh ya? I wouldn’t have done all that stuff if you weren’t so....so....bitchy!” Petra screamed back.

“Me? A bitch? You were the one who spread all those damn rumors about me that made me lose my reputation!” Y/N screamed.

“What? Your reputation of sleeping around and being a strait out hoe?” 

“Hey bitch, I think your confusing my reputation with yours!”

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE KISSING ALL THW BOYS ASSES!” 

“FUCK NO I WASN’T! THEY XAME AFTER ME, BECAUSE I WAS ACTUALLY A DECENT HUMAN BEING!”

“SO WAS I! I ACTUALLY MADE BOYS FEEL WANTED!”

“YA! BY SUCKING THEIR DICK IN A THREESOME!” 

“FUCK YOU!”

“FUCK YOU! WAIT I FORGOT, NO ONE CAN BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL TIRED OF FUCKING YOU!”

“I HATE YOU!” Petra threw a rock a Y/N, but missed.

“YOU’VE MADE THAT VERY CLEAR, SKANK!” Y/N now had tears in her E/C eyes.

“I WOULDN’T HAVE DONE ANYTHING I DID IF YOU HADN’T SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT ME!”

“I’VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! I NEVER SPREAD ANY DAMN RUMORS ABOUT YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!”

“TELL THAT TO THE SCAR ON MY RIGHT ARM!” Petra pointed to a thin scar on her arm I didn’t notice before.

“I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE ABOUT TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT!”

“YOU WERE ATTACKING ME!”

“YOU WERE FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND!”

“ARMIN WANTED TOO!” Petra screamed, and at that Y/N started to run down toward the base of the mountain.

“RUN BITCH, RUN! GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE AND DIE!” Petra screamed after Y/N.

“That’s enough.” Mikasa said quietly. “Levi, go follow Y/N. I’ll carry Petra.”

“Why don’t you follow Y/N? Your one of her friends.” I had no idea why I was arguing, I had the best deal.

“You can carry Petra if you want...” Mikasa scoffed.

“Okay, I’m going.” I sighed.

“Don’t fuck things up!” Mikasa yelled is a started to run after Y/N. Wow, she is fast, I thought as I came to the bottom of the mountain. I searched the parking lot for her car, and saw it was still there. 

“Phew, she didn’t take off.” I muttered to myself. I looked around the area for Y/N, it didn’t see her. Then, I heard sniffling near me, and turned around to see Y/N sitting behind a large rock.

“Um..... so I guess you didn’t tell me and Mikasa everything about you and Petra?” I asked her.

“No shit, Sherlock!” She spat at me. Don’t fuck this up, Mikasa’s words rang in my head, tch, if I fucked this up Mikasa would fuck me up, I thought and snickered our loud. “What? Do you think this is funny?” Y/N snapped harshly at me.

“No! I was thinking about something else!” I protested.

“What? That Petra probably broke her ankle due to a poor choice of shoes due to no one caring for her!” Y/N yelled at me again.

“No! But just out of curiosity..... do you still care about Petra?” I asked Y/N cautiously.

“What? No! Maybe? Who am I kidding? Of course I still care! She was my first real friend.....and there is still a ton of shit you couldn’t ever start to understand about me and Petra....and Armin.” Y/N ran one of her hands thru her thick H/C hair.

“More than what you told me this morning and what just happened with Petra?” I asked.

“Yes, idiot!” Y/N sighed in exasperation.

“Do you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, idiot!”

“Tch, would Mikasa understand?”

“Depends, but in any circumstance she would understand more than you!”

“Why!?!”

“Why are you a sticking your pale ass into my life?”

“How do you know my ass is pale?”

“Just guessing from the color of your face and arms, but that’s NOT the point!” Y/N rolled her eyes.

“You need help though!” I blurted out. Shit, I just fucked things up, I thought to myself, waiting for Y/N to lash out at me.

“I know right!” Y/N snorted and I sighed with relief. Good thing she was so laid back and stupid. “But with what?” She asked, face turning serious. Shit.

“Your life.”

“More detail, idiot.”

“Promise you won’t hurt me.”

“Don’t say or do anything that will make me hurt you!” Y/N’s tear stained face spilt into an adorable grin. God, I loved her way too much.

Your POV

 

I grinned at Levi, and he laughed. Ugh, why was I dating someone like Erwin when I could have Levi? Because Y/N, you idiot, Levi would never like someone like you.....and other reasons.... I shook my head clearing my thoughts and looked at Levi. “Sooooo....?” I edged him on.

“Fine..... you need help with your relationship with Erwin.” Levi let the bomb drop and watched as my face went from amusement to a mix of anger and pain. Ok Levi, you were pushing limits, but now you really just fucked things up.

“What did I tell you about sticking your fat ass into my business?” I whispered, which was worse than a yell in my eyes.

“I do NOT have a fat ass!” Levi mock pouted but I wasn’t in the mood, and he saw. “But why don’t you get help?” 

“We’ve tried....” I lied.

“Tch, Whatever. Not even Petra would believe that.” Levi snorted and I glared at him.

“No one knows, and it needs to stay that way!” I told him, my voice rising with every word.

“But why?” Levi’s voice sounded pained, but I didn’t think anything about it.

“Because! We need to stay together!” 

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?”

“HE NEEDS ME!”

“NO ONE NEEDS NO ONE!” 

“HE DOES!”

“SAYS WHO? FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE IS FUCKING YOUR BEST FRIEND AS WE SPEAK!”

“NONE OF MY FRIENDS WOULD EVER DO THAT!”

“YOU SURE ABOUT THAT PRINCESS!

“DON’T CALL ME PRINCESS!”

“WHY NOT?”

“BECAUSE I SAID SO, BITCH!”

“WHATEVER PRINCESS!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“SURE, LETS GO!” I gasped taking in what Levi just said.

“Wait, Y/N-“ Levi didn’t get to finish what he was going to say because a new voice spoke.

“Didn’t I tell you not to fuck things up?” Mikasa walked toward us, a very annoyed Petra in her arms. Mikasa then pulled out her phone and dialed a couple of numbers and waited. “Hi, ya..... could we have an ambulance to Littleton Mountain base?” Mikasa paused for a minute. “No, just a possible broken ankle.............ok, thanks.”

“Who was that?” Levi asked her stupidly.

“The Easter Bunny, who the fuck do you think Levi?” Mikasa snapped at Levi and burst out into laughter. 

“Whatever, I’m going to go home.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Have fun!” I told him and gave me a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

“How you gonna get there?”

“I’m going to- oh, ugh.”

“Ugh is right.” I rolled my eyes. In the distance I heard sirens and a moment later, an ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

**** **** **** ****

Your POV

“She’s going to be alright, don’t worry. She is going to have to wear a cast for a bit, though.” The nurse’s words rang through my ears, like bells. It all sounded like plain noise to me. I was focused in on what Mikasa was saying on her phone.

“Ya, you come hear....Rose Hospital, I told you that five times Eren!!!” She shouted into the phone. “No, I don’t care if you bring your friend, just meet us here.....thanks...okay, bye.” Mikasa sighed heavily and turned to me.

“What was that all about?” Levi muttered from the corner, stealing my words.

“Ah, Eren is coming over to pick me up with a friend.”

“Oh! I could do that....” I said.

“Oh, Y/N! Your so sweet! But Eren should be here I about a minute so-“ Mikasa was cut off by a girly voice, Petra’s to be exact.

“Guyyyys, can you come here???” She called from inside her room. We all rolled our eyes and walked into her room. “I’m soooo bored!” She whined, and I whipped out my phone.

“Does this place have WiFi?” I asked the nurse, and she nodded, and entered the code for me. All of a sudden, my phone stared to go off like crazy. 

“Tch, Jesus Y/N! Turn your phone off will you???” Levi scoffed, while I gaped at all the angry texts from Erwin.

“Shit goddamn mother!” I ran my hand threw my hair, and felt my face beating up.

“What?” Levi, Mikasa, and Petra all asked.

“I fucking forgot about Erwin!” I turners towards the door and stated to make long strides toward it, frantically trying to text Erwin back.

“Tch, brat! Watch were you are go-“ Levi tried to warn me, but I felt my body collide into another person. 

“Shit, sorr-“ I stared to say, looking up at the stranger, but then realized it was not a stag her at all. Someone to familiar, those blue eyes and long blonde hair. Those features I swore I would never see again, but here I was, standing face to face with-

“Armin?” Petra finished my thought, and the whole room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! What will Y/N do with Armin? Will Erwin keep his cool and be nice (prob not) and most importantly... will poor Petra survive her tragic incident??? Oh no! Sorry, I feel like being cheesy. Anyways, please leave kudos and a comment, they make my terrible day better! Also a HUGE shoutout to imaginaryfoxes, a kick-ass genius Ao3 user that you should check out if you like BTS...like meee! She inspired me to pick up my lazy ass and make a chapter for you, and I do plan on actually finishing this fanfic, it will probably be around 20-30 chapters long. So thanks, and I’ll stop wasting your time now!


	7. Bitch, Please!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy! More chapters! Not much news for this one, but sorry if you feel like it’s short. I’ve decided to make shorter chapters and try to post more often! Enjoy chapter seven!

Petra’s POV

“Armin???” I said, and I looked over to Y/N, who looked as stunned as I was. I haven’t seen Armin in years, and he looked different. REALLY different. He was hot. Petra, can’t think that!! He ruined your friendship with Y/N, I thought to myself. But I didn’t care....right?

“Wow, long time....no see” Armin scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

“No shit Sherlock!!!” Y/N yelled and stormed out the room.

“What did I do???” Armin looked confused, and Mikasa stepped forward.

“Well that’s a great question, buddy.” Mikasa growled through her clenched teeth.

“Huh? Who are you?” Armin looked at Mikasa with a taken back look.

“I’m Y/N’s....Uh, best friend!” Mikasa said with half of the confidence she usually had. I mean, it probably wasn’t a lie. I wasn’t Y/N’s friends anymore, but I did hear Y/N talking about someone called Hange and another named Annie and some others. I also heard that Y/N wanted to introduce Mikasa to them, so Mikasa must be a good friend.

“Wait....isn’t Petra Y/N’s best friend?” Armin asked stupidly, and I snorted.

“Ya, but then you came and messed it all up!” I told him.

“What? You were the one that wanted to fuck!” Armin threw his hands up in the air.

“Speaking of fuck, how about you get the FUCK out of here!!!” Mikasa yelled at Armin, who clenched his fists and took a long step forward, so he was face to face with Mikasa.

“Hey bitch. How about you go jump out that window and die, you little shit? And fuck yourself while doing that, got it-“ Armin took hold of Mikasa’s skinny arm in the middle of the rant, but he was cut off by someone pulling on the back of his shirt.

“Huh?” Armin turned around to see Levi behind him, his face emotionless as ever.

“Hey bastard” Levi snarled looking up at Armin “you ever speak or touch or look at Mikasa again, I’ll-“

“Don’t worry.” Armin smiled innocently, but then his face clouded over with rage again, “I wouldn’t even want to look at a slut like her!” 

 

Levi’s POV

“I wouldn’t even want to look at a slut like her!” Armin growled and pushed Mikasa back into the wall. I felt my fist clench, and my arm came up. I was going to hit him, I really was. But she got there first. Blood trickled out of Armin’s mouth as he moaned in pain. I turned my head to see Y/N, her usually peaceful and fun face twisted with rage and disgust.

“What the fuck Y/N? You crazy bitch!!” Armin moaned in agony.

“Don’t you ever, EVER, speak to Mikasa like that. Or any other human being for that matter.” Y/N whispered to Armin. “And for everything that you have done to me.” Y/N pointed at her chest.

“Everything I’VE done to you? I never did anything but give you my love!” Armin said defensively. 

“BITCH, PLEASE!” Y/N was practically screaming now.

“Y/N, he’s not worth your time....” Petra jumped into the conversation.

“OH? AND YOU ARE?” Y/N yelled at Petra, and I saw Petra flinch out of the corner of my eye.

“But, I......I.....”

“I don’t care what you think or do, okay? And you have made it very clear you don’t care about what you do either!” Y/N sniffled, and whipped at her eyes.

“Oh, don’t make this a pity party for yourself!” Armin mock whined, and I suddenly noticed a small boy standing behind Armin very awkwardly. He must be Eren. 

“Well, sorry to leave the PARTY, but I have to go meet Erwin.” Y/N grabbed her bag from off the counter, hugged Mikasa goodbye, and nodded at me, and with that, she walked out of the door.

 

Your POV

As soon I was far enough away from the room, I burst out into tears. I would LOVE to say I couldn’t care less about boys, but really, they were my weakness. Armin. Armin. Erwin. Armin. Erwin. Erwin. Armin. Levi. Arm- my head shouted at me, but then froze. LEVI???? Ya, Y/N, like hell you need another guy to worry about. Ugh, speaking of Erwin, I needed to text him.

Me: Hey.

Erwin: HEY? THATS ALL YOU SAY TO ME AFTER GOING MISSING FOR HOURS??? 

I rolled my eyes. I needed a distraction. Maybe I could go hang out with Marco and Jean....nah. Oh! I could maybe go chat with Connie for a bit....PING! My phone buzzed and I rolled my eyes again, expecting another text form Erwin, but it wasn’t him.

Hange❤️: Heyyyyy girl! Me, Annie, and the girls are all getting together tonight at arcade! You in??

Me: Hahaha, thanks for the invite, but I haven’t been working for a while now. 

Hange❤️: So?? Are you on call or something?

Me: Nah, just my pockets are pretty shallow right now.

Hange❤️: What about Erwin? Can’t he just lend you some money?

Me: Ummmm.....me and Erwin aren’t on great terms right now.

Hange❤️: Awwww, poor girl. That’s fine! It will be my treat

Me: It’s fine, Hange. I’m actually going to drop into the bar for a shift right now, so I’m booked.

Hange❤️: Okay, Annie will pick you up around 10, can’t wait to see you!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Y/N!!! She can never escape the clutches of the Ackerman’s and Armin!!! Mwhahahaha!!! Sorry for being creepy, lol. And how did you like having Petra’s POV? Let me know!! Please leave kudos and comments, I love them so much, and they keep me motivated to write more chapters! I love all of you, and thanks you SO much for all of your support. It means the world to me!


	8. .....Yes, Of Course It Can Get Worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters!! \o/ *throws lots of glitter* just so you guys know, this chapter is pretty short, I got braces today, and my mouth is killing me, so I need to sleep 

Your POV

I sighed heavily. “Hey guys! Long time no see!” I forced a smile on my face.

“No shit Sherlock” I heard Armin mutter under is breath, mocking me from earlier. I smiled even bigger, and I begged myself not to lose my cool, and I pretended not to hear is comment. 

“So...can I get you anything to drink?” I pulled my pad of paper out form my apron, and looked at the four people in front of me.

“Ya....I’ll have an IPA.” Eren smiled up at me, and I smiled back, hearing his voice for the first time. It was nice.

“Awesome! That’s a great choice, any one else?”

“Tch, I’ll have a large glass of red wine, brat. Make sure to make is cold, too.” Levi said to me, and I would have totally shot something back at him if Rico wasn’t talking to some customers right behind me.

“Got it...” I said instead, and made a mental note not to put ice in it, payback!

“I’ll have one glass of Moon over Milk” Armin ordered a glass of beer.

“Okay, Mika-“ I looked at Mikasa but was cut off my Armin.

“Hey! I wasn’t down ordering, god.” Armin spat at me, and I forced myself not to roll my eyes, I hated him so much. “And I will have a glass of the IPA too.”

“Er, sorry. You can only order on glass at a time.” I informed Armin.

“Says who??” Armin shouted at me, and I could feel eyes turn to see what the noise was about.

“Uh, Rosie’s Policy.” I was on the edge of bursting with anger. Someone help!!!!, my head yelled.

“Oh ya? And who is Rosie??” Armin yelled again.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask to lower your voice or-“ I started, but once again cut off my Armin.

“SIR? DO YOU REALLY CALL SOMEONE WHO YOU HAVE FUCKED BEFORE SIR?” Armin was almost screaming now, and I could see both Levi and Mikasa start to open their mouth, and even Eren looked concern, but I got their first.

“Shut up. Just shut up!” I growled at him, and he smirked.

“Or what?” He grabbed my arm, and squeezed it tightly. I tried to pull away, but his grip was to tight. I turned my head to see Reiner and Rico heading over to me, and I could tell they could see my eyes pleading for help. Suddenly, a yelp of agony filled the bar and I felt a warm, thick liquid splatter on my face. I gasped and turned my head to see Levi pulling his fist back from Armin’s bloody nose. Great, I thought, now I have Armin’s blood on my face. 

“Get off me!” I ripped my arm form Armin’s hand, and stepped back, and found myself in Reiner’s arms.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” He rubbed Armin’s blood off my face, and I smiled.

“It’s okay, Reiner.” I told him, and he sighed with relief. He was to sweet.

“No, it’s not.” Rico stepped past me and tapped on Armin’s shoulder. “Excuse me, sir. We are going to have to ask you to leave right now!” She said in a confident tone.

“Why? He should be the one leaving!” Armin pointed at Levi, who Mikasa was now whispering to, and I could tell she was scolding. Levi. He punched Armin for me! I felt my heart swell in my chest.

“Actually, I’m going to have both of you two leave right now, one, for being inappropriate with one of our employees, and two, for violent actions to our costumers.” Rico eyed Armin and Levi dangerously. 

“Whatever! This place is lame anyways. Let’s go, Eren.” Armin scoffed and Eren nodded and got up after Armin. Poor Eren, he should stop letting Armin control him. 

“Okay, I’m very sorry about all of this!” Mikasa handed Rico and Reiner each a twenty dollar bill and they nodded their thanks. “C’mon Levi, lets go.” She pulled Levi off the seat, and started to walk toward the door, but then stopped when she approached me, and pushed Levi ahead. “Hey, you Okay?”

“Ya, I’m fine. Just do me a favor, and don’t pick a fight with Armin.”

“Ugh fine. Your no fun!” Mikasa fake pouted, and we laughed together. Then, I felt her slip something into my apron pocket and then she took off. “See ya later, Y/N!!” And she went out the door. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out an 100 dollar bill, and I gasped.

“Mikasa.....” I could feel my eyes swell with tears, but I forced them back. “Thank you.”

——————-TIME SKIP—————

Levi’s POV

I could hear Y/N and Erwin fighting form their apartment, screams flooding into my ears. I couldn’t believe them. It was about 1:30 for fucks sake!!! But I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyways, I couldn’t stop thinking about Y/N. She was so kind, so beautiful, so caring. For fucks sake! She still cared about Petra, who obviously couldn’t give a less of a shit about Y/N. I hated myself for it, letting Mikasa bring Y/N into our apartment, for taking a hike with her, to going to that bar. For moving to this room, this apartment, this town! But I loved it too, because I met Y/N. I couldn’t help it, I was falling in love with a girl that had an abusive boyfriend, worked two jobs, and her life was pretty much just shit. I heard footsteps outside my room, and I sat up as my door opened to reveal Mikasa.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” She wiped her eyes, and I saw her tear streaked face.

“Tch, were you crying brat?” I hugged Mikasa as she sat on my bed. Mikasa barely cried.

“I just feel so bad, Levi! So damn bad!” She sniffed and I forced myself not to roll my eyes at her silliness.

“Tch, but why do you feel bad? Theirs nothing you can do!” I told Mikasa, not understanding her.

“That’s it! I can’t do anything!” She sobbed. “We’re here, rich and shit, great lives, great parents, great friends. Well paying jobs that are easy as hell, and people who would do anything to fuck us! And there Y/N is, a beautiful, kind girl, who deserves an even better life than us, because Levi! We are so mean compared to her! I know she acts mean, but she is really soft, and big heated! She has two horrible jobs, that pay here shit, and thank god she had a couple of good friends she can lean on. And last of all, she has a HORRIBLE boyfriend that neglects her, and hurts her, and she can’t even bring herself to leave him!” As to prove Mikasa’s point, I heard something break from Y/N’s apartment and a cry of agony, and Mikasa let it another sob, but I still didn’t understand what Mikasa was trying to get at.

“Tch, it’s not your problem, and if Erwin is SO DAMN horrible, Y/N should just leave him!” I threw my hands up, and Mikasa got off my bed.

“Ugh, Levi! Your such an asshole! No help at all!” Mikasa walked out of my room and slammed the door. A moment later, a another door slammed, Mikasa door. Another moment later, a door from Y/N’s apartment, the front door, slammed and I heard loud footsteps fade away in the hall. I sighed, and lied down on my bed, but then I heard it. A cry. It wasn’t Mikasa, I knew that. It was Y/N. She was sobbing, and I knew she was saying something to herself, but I couldn’t tell. 

“Tch, god. These walls or so thin!” I yelled out, somehow stressed from Y/N’s sadness.

“Unlike your skull!” I heard Y/N shout from the other side of the wall.

“Tch, brat.” I responded, I She started to cry again. I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow. Then, I heard Mikasa open her door, walk into the kitchen, then open the front door. 

“Tch, that brat, going to see Y/N” I whispered to myself and forced my eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. But I knew, with Y/N hurting, I could never rest.

 

Mikasa’s POV

I opened the front door, shut it behind me, and walked up to Y/N’s door. I knocked, but then noticed it was slightly opened. I carefully and slowly opened the door, and almost screamed at the sight in front of me. Y/N was sitting on the floor, blood spilling from leg, side, and arm. Forget the almost part, I did scream. Loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today’s chapter! What did you think of Mikasa’s POV, and what will happen to Y/N? Will Levi come too? What about Marco or Jean?? Oh No!! What will happen? Once again, I’m feeling cheesy af. But anyways, please leave kudos and comments, the make my day so much better, and I love all of you so much, and thank you LOADS for your support!! Until next time....


	9. It’s Okay To Ask For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nineeeee! Just so you guys know, there is gonna be two time slips in this chapter, the first one a couple of days, the second a little more than a month. Also, trigger warning for this chapter, there will be cat-calling. Also, in this chapter a character said she was asking to be cat called because of what she was wearing and I wanted to make it clear that NO ONE ASKS FOR IT. Anyone should be able wear and do whatever they like without being abused or sexually abused.

Levi’s POV

I sprang out of bed right away when I heard Mikasa scream. I didn’t even bother to put some shoes on, I just ran out into the hall, to see Mikasa stumbling backward, into the hall. “Mikasa? What is it-“ I pushed past her, and even I, as a former police officer, was horrified. Y/N was sprawled our on the floor, her right arm, the right side of her body, and her right leg were all sliced open, and blood spilled out onto the floor. “Holy fucking shit.” As I approached Y/N, I could see shards of razor sharp glass surrounding her.

“We heard a scream, is everything alright-“ Marco and Jean ran into the room, and stopped dead in their tracks. “Jean, quick! Call an ambulance!!”

Your POV

Everything was blurry, and my head was spinning. I saw the outlines of figures towering above me. Hange? Annie? Mikasa? Levi.....? Loud voices entered my ears, as more people entered the room, and the last thing I heard was:

“Hang in their for me, Okay?” Before I blacked out.

—- —- —- —- —- —- —- 

I opened my eyes to be blinded by light. “Ugh.....” I shifted my body a tad and a wave of pain cane crashing over me. “Shit...where am I?” I muttered to no one in particular.

“Y/N!! Thanks god your alright!” I couldn’t help but smile as Hange came bursting into the hospital room.

“Hey Hange...hi Annie!” I smiled even more at the appearance of the blonde.

“Y/N! Jesus fucking Christ! Never do that again, Y/N!!” Annie ran her hand thru her hair.

“Huh, do what?” I asked, but then all the memories came back. Me not answering Erwin’s texts. Erwin throwing a raging fit when I got back. Screaming....lots of screaming. And Erwin, throwing multiple glass plates at me. Him leaving right after that. My eyes widened in fear. Mikasa, Levi. They came to help. WHAT IF THEY REPORT ERWIN?? “Mikasa! Levi! Where are they?” I gasped.

“They should be getting back from an interview with the police.” Annie rolled her eyes. “And nice to see you too.”

“We are right here, Y/N.” I turned to see Mikasa followed by Levi, come into the room. I quickly jumped out of bed, over to her.

“What did you tell them? The police?” I whispered hurriedly into her ear. Mikasa gave a heavy sigh, and I could feel my face drain of color. “What did you tell them?”

“The truth.” Levi answered, and I stepped back. “Tch, that we didn’t know what happened, we just heard something break, and then you were on the ground all cut up” Levi finished. I felt my heart slow down a bit at the news. Erwin wasn’t going away, not today.

“Uh, speaking of Erwin.....where is he, Y/N?” Mikasa asked me, her tone calm but eyes fierce.

“Oh, umm, I don’t know. Probably with his friends somewhere.” I replied, and Mikasa nodded.

“Hey, Y/N!” My attention turned back to Hange. “Who are these people?” 

“Tch.” Levi clicked in tongue.

“Oh, right. Mikasa, this is Hange, my friend I was telling you about! Hange, this is Mikasa, I think you’ll really like her!” I exclaimed, smiling.

“Hey Mikasa, I’m Annie.” Annie held out her hand for a shake, but Mikasa fist bumped it and yelled

“Turkey!” And giggled along with Hange.

“Tch, hey brat! What am I, chopped Liver?” Levi shook his head.

“Oh ya! Guys, this is chopped Liver” I smiled at Levi’s annoyed expression. “Oops, I meant chopped Levi.” At that, Mikasa burst out into laughter.

“Levi is my cousin, we live right next to Y/N!” Mikasa took a deep breath in form the laughter.

“Aw, lucky ducks. Y/N is SO awesome!” Hange bumped my, and I flinched in pain. “Oh! Sorry, Y/N!” She patted me on the back.

“Ya, Y/N is great to hang out with!” Mikasa smiled at Hange and then they went into conversation.

“How’s Krista doing, Annie?” I asked Annie about Historia’s young child. About two and a half years ago, Historia got pregnant by her douche boyfriend (who left her right after she got pregnant), and gave birth to a beautiful little girl who is now almost two years old. 

“Oh! She’s great! I was just babysitting her the other day while Historia was with Ymir.” Annie explained to me. “How’s Erwin doing, and isn’t he going to come see you?”

“Oh, um....Erwin doesn’t know what happened. He was out with some friends, probably still with them.”

“Really? Still with them?” Annie looked shocked.

“Ya....what’s wrong? How long have I been out for Annie?” 

“About three days.” Annie told me.

——————-TIME SKIP—————-

After a couple of days being in the hospital, Hange drove me back to my apartment. Erwin was there, passed out on the floor, beer bottles surrounding him. I sighed, and started to pick up the bottles around him. After that, I sprayed air freshener in the room to get rid of all the alcohol stench. Erwin was too heavy for me to pick him up, so I just put a pillow under his head and sat down next to him, scrolling through my phone. After a a couple of hours, I heard a voice enter my head.

“Hey beautiful.” I turned to see Erwin looking up at me, biting his lip. Oh boy, I thought. We’re having sex tonight.

———ANOTHER TIME SKIP——-

Petra’s POV

It had been over a month now, since I sprained my ankle. I was fully healed now, and decided to go walk around down town, I heard a new bakery opened that had really good cookies. I opened my closet to see what I could where today. I lightly touched my sweatpants and was about to pick them up and put them on before a thought struck me. 

“What if I see Furlan?” I questioned myself out loud. Furlan was a really nice, funny, and cute guy I liked. Okay, loved. Ya, he had a girlfriend, but I could still dress to impress, right?

I pulled on a short black off-the-shoulder float dress, fastened a gold belt around my waist, and then slipped on my gold kitten heels. I did my makeup and hair, grabbed my purse, and walked out into the hallway, almost knocking Y/N over.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Y/N picked up her bag from the floor.

“No, I’m sorry.” Y/N looked up and realized it was me, her ex-best friend.

“Oh...uh, it’s fine.” Y/N muttered and headed down the hall toward the stairs.

“Bitch.” I murmured to myself, but even though only I heard it, I instantly felt bad. What was this feeling? I shook my head and pressed the down button on the elevator.

Once I got into the lobby, I saw Marco and Jean talking to each other and I waved to them.

“Hey Petra!” Marco beamed at me, he was so friendly. 

“Hey Marco! Uh...I’m going out to that new bakery on 3rd street, you want anything?” I smiled back at him.

“Oh! Can I have a strawberry cream tart?” Jean answered right away, and I giggled. 

“Of course! Marco?”

“Wow! Your so nice, Petra!” Marco smiled at me again. Oh I wish, Marco, I wish, I thought to myself. “I’ll have a small blueberry sponge cake!”

“Okay! See you guys soon!” I walked out into the sun and hopped into my pink convertible. Ugh. I hated pink. But this is what my dad got me. I wish it was green. A bright, line green. Like Y/N’s jeep. I stared my car and drove down to 3rd street, a street where all the best shops and restraints really located. I parked my car on the side of the street, and started to walk down toward where the bakery was located.

“Hey!” I turned my head to see a couple of guys across the street waving at me. “Lift that skirt up a little higher, will ya?” One of the boys cackled and I felt my face flush and I walked quicker toward the bakery. I guess I was asking for it, dressing like this. 

Once I arrived at the bakery, I smelled an amazing smell of baked goods. I stepped inside and was greeted my hundreds of types of cookies, cakes, and other sweets. I grabbed Jean’s strawberry cream tart as Marco’s blueberry sponge cake. I also got myself a couple of gluten-free cinnamon rolls, and went over to the cookie case just to admire the beautiful masterpieces. Then, I saw it and gasped. A lemon chocolate chip cookie. Y/N’s favorite. She would eat a dozen of those for breakfast, lunch, and dinner is she could. Suddenly, my mouth moved with out my brain’s permission.

“I’ll have a dozen of you lemon chocolate chip cookies.”

“Cool! A lot of people don’t get those, but they are really good!” The girl behind the case chirped and handed my a bag full of the cookies.

After I paid for the sweets, I bought myself a new pair a hiking boots and another pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. I drove back to the apartment building and delivered the sweets to a thankful Marco and Jean. As I approached Y/N’s door, I heard voices in the room. Hm, she must be back, I thought. I knocked on the door, and it opened. Instead of Y/N standing in the doorway, Erwin was there. I was never very fond of Erwin, he always seemed like trouble to me.

“What you want?” Erwin demanded me.

“Oh, uh...is Y/N home?” I asked him, and a sly grin formed on his face.

“Nah, but you can hang out.” He said, and I started to back away, be he grabbed hold of my arm.

“Hey! Let me go...” I told him and he laughed.

“Cmon, lets have a fun time!” And before I could protest, he tugged me into the apartment, and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Will Petra be alright? And this time I’m not being cheesy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments, I love them so much! And of course, I love you all, and thank you so much for you support!!


	10. Truth and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tennnnnnn! Not much to say, except please enjoy this chapter!

Your POV

I couldn’t stop thinking about Petra. How when I bumped into her, she smiled at me. She’s a bitch all the time to me, but she apologized and smiled. To be honest, I did feel a little bad about how I acted toward her. I did say I was sorry, but then glared at her once I realized it was Petra. Why was she being so nice? I shook my head and focused on the road. I was going to the radio station to record a week (I went in every week to record, then they would just repeat it over the week). I stopped at a red light, and cursed. I was already three minutes late. Today we were taking phone calls from fans who wanted to ask question about me, Lee D.

As I pulled into 108.2 AMP’s parking lot, I quickly parked and grabbed my bag, and sprinted inside the station.

“Your late.” Gabi, one of our security guards laughed at me.

“Shut up, Gabi.” I fake pouted and checked in with her, then ran the to the recording room.

“Wow, Y/N! This must be a record for you, 23 minutes late!” Ymir laughed at me as I sat down I front of a microphone. Ymir also worked here, as another host. 

“We’re recording in 3.....2.....” The Lee D show song started playing and I bopped my head to it.

“Hey guyyyys! Welcome back to...” Ymir started and looked at me.

“....108.2 AMP rrrrrrrrrrrradio!!!” I famously rolled the r for about five seconds straight. “It’s me, ya’ girl, Lee D along with DJ Y!”

“Sup’” Ymir (aka DJ Y) said.

“Today we have a special show for you! We are gonna be taking your question about me and DJ Y!”

“Yep, so just call us at 123-456-1082! That’s 123-456-1082!” Ymir said Into the microphone. Almost instantly, the phone started to go off and Ymir picked it up. “Heyyyy! What’s up?”

“Hello! My name is Jennie and I have a question for Lee D!” The girls voice crackled through the phone.

“Fire it at me!” I laughed.

“Are you straight or gay?” The girl asked, and I rolled my eyes, along with Ymir. This was a question we got a lot.

“Well, For now I’m straight, but we will see!” I clicked my tongue after that, and the girl squealed.

“Well, I’m Pansexual, and I LOVE you!! You too, DJ Y!” 

 

“Well, thanks Jennie!” Ymir hung up the phone and answered the next call “Ayyy, how is it going?”

“Ayyy back to you! My name is Adrien and I have a question for you both!”

“Go ahead.” We both said.

“Are you guys single?”

“Nope.” We both said.

“Oh, ok.” Then the guy hung up. This went on for thirty minutes, maybe even more, until HE called.

“Ok, who we got here?” Ymir asked.

“Tch, name’s Levi Ackerman, and I have a question for Lee D.” I felt my face flush and my eyes grow big.

“Uh...” I stammered. Oh my fucking god, Y/N! I thought to myself. Be confident! “What is it?”

“What are you looking for in a guy?” Didn’t he already ask me this before? Whatever, I thought. Time to have some fun.

“Well, someone who has black hair, maybe blue-grey eyes. Short?” I questioned, and I could practically hear him roll his eyes from the phone. “Oh! I know...someone who DOESN’T click their tongue every bleeping sentence!” I laughed, and Ymir gave me an odd look. “Levi, let me ask you...what are you looking for in a girl?” I heard Levi sigh, and my head did a little victory dance....but then stopped. He didn’t click his tongue?

“Well, Lee D. I want a girl who is nice, but fierce, even if she is in a tough relationship.” I had to hold in my gasp....was he talking about me? “A girl who maybe needs some help, not mentally, though. Someone I can save.” And then he hung up.

“What a weird dude.” Ymir muttered to me, so the mic couldn’t pick it up.

“Ya...” the rest of the time recording, my mind was only thinking about one thing. Levi. And then I realized something. Something I thought would never happen...I loved Levi. I was in love with him. But there was one problem. He didn’t feel the same way. He was probably just joking around when he said what he was looking for in a girl. And then I realized I wasn’t joking when I told gone what I was looking for in a guy.

 

Levi’s POV 

It hurt. A lot. That she was just joking around, poking fun at me, wen I had real feelings for her. And it hurt knowing she would never feel the same. “GOD DAMMIT!” I slammed my pencil on the table and Mikasa jumped, sitting at her laptop. 

“WHAT?” Mikasa mock shouted.

“Tch....Mikasa?”

“Yes Levi?”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“No.”

“Then fuck it.” I picked my pencil back up.

“Jesus, I was joking. Of course you can trust me.”

“Well, I...”

“You.....”

“I.....”

“You....”

“I LIKE Y/N!” I burst out in annoyance.

“Ya, so do I, but-“ Mikasa tapped away on her keyboard. “Dammit. Fucking costumers.”

“Tch, no. I love her, Mikasa. I....I’m in love with Y/N!” I buried my face into my hands, feeling my face turn red. “And it sucks! This never happens to me! My face never turns red!”

“Except when you mad.” Mikasa muttered, and my head snapped up. “Sorry....aw, fuck these people!” Mikasa closed her laptop and looked me in the eyes.

“What?”

“So you love Y/N.” Mikasa said calmly.

“Yessss.” I groaned, then exciting clapping filled my ears.

“I ship ittttttt!” Mikasa squealed and I almost facepalmed myself.

“You’ve said that before.” I looked at Mikasa, and she smiled big, and somehow, I had a bit of hope, that things could turn out just a little bit positive.

 

Petra’s POV

I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t. This couldn’t be happening....no. I didn’t want it to happen.

 

Your POV

I couldn’t stop thinking about Levi. Everything seems to orbit around him now. I think I was losing my mind, losing it to love. I loved him so much, I can’t even explain. But I can’t tell him, he will just reject my with a click of his tongue. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn’t even realize I was parked in the apartment building’s parking lot. I sighed heavily and walked inside, to see Marco and Jean snacking on some sort of pastry. I waved at them, and they waved back, their mouths full. I decided to take the elevator, I was exasperated and tired from answering all of my fans questions and thinking about Levi.  
As I approached my door, I pulled out my key.

“Uggh, I hope Erwin’s friends left already.” I opened the door to see the living space and kitchen. No Erwin. Then, I heard a slight groan and whimpering sound coming from our bedroom. My heart started to beat a bit quicker as I stepped toward the door and opened it. The sight before me was something I could never imagine. Erwin. Erwin’s friend. Petra. They were having a threesome. I gasped, and stumbled back out into the living room, tears springing into my eyes.

“Y/N. Get out. I never wanna see you again. And I mean it.” Erwin snarled at me while fucking Petra.

“Y/N!” She gasped, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at her face. 

“I’ll get my stuff tomorrow.” I sniffed, dropped the key on the ground and ran out into the hallway. Once I closed the door, I sunk to the floor, sobbing. It was at that moment, I realized the truth I was hiding from myself all along. Erwin never needed me, I never needed him. I just didn’t want to be alone. But now, I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you like that? So. Much. Drama. Llama! Idk where that llama came in, lmao. I’m thinking of making a playlist for this fanfic, so tell me if you want one! And of course, please leave kudos and comments, I love them to wall Shina and back, and I love you all, and thank you tons for your support! Until the next chapter!


	11. Blood, Love, Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChAptEr eLevEn is oooooouuut! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I have a project I needed to start, so I didn’t have time to update! If you are an Army or fan of BTS, I’ll put the link (https://youtu.be/mUsOPnSaow0) right here for you to check out the project, it’s really cool!

Levi’s POV

Me and Mikasa’s heads both turned once we heard a door slam and Sonobe sobbing. Y/N sobbing, to be exact. We both sprang up from our seats are rushed to and out the door. When we got into the hall, Y/N was sitting outside her door, holding her knees against her chest, sobbing. Mikasa quickly rushed over to her to try and soothe her. I stood in the hall, frozen to the floor, boiling with rage. If the Erwin asshole douche did anything to hurt her......

“Y/N!” Mikasa cooed, rubbing her hand through Y/N’s Hair. “What is it? What happened.” I could tell Mikasa was trying to keep a calm face and tone, but I could tell, like me, she was filled with rage at Y/N’s pain.

“E-e-Erwin...” Y/N hiccuped, wiping the tears from her red,blotchy face. She was still so beautiful, though.

“What did he do?” Mikasa asked, then gasped “did he hurt you again?” Y/N nodded slowly, and Mikasa quickly glanced at me. “Where did he hurt you?”

“Right...here.” Y/N croaked, and touched her heart. Mikasa realized what she meant a moment before I did.

“Oh....he broke you heart. Did you guys....Uh, break up?” Mikasa questioned Y/N.

“Ya.” Y/N sniffed. “He was cheating on me.” Y/N started to cry again.

“With who?” I asked.

“P-Petra.” She sobbed.

“No fucking way.” Mikasa murmured and Y/N nodded. 

“They, were f-fucking.” She cried out.

“Jesus, that little skanky hoe!” Mikasa growled.

“I-I don’t have anywhere to stay, either.” Y/N said. “He kicked me out, and Historia is staying with Ymir, Sasha lives with Connie, and Annie and Hange are out of town. And I’m broke.” Y/N laughed miserably at the last part. It broke my heart.

“You can stay with us.” I declared. 

“Ya! Stay with us, Y/N.” Mikasa hugged Y/N.

“I-I couldn’t. That’s too nice.” Y/N stammered.

“Oh, come on. You must be starving. Your so skinny! I’ll make you some vegan lasagna and-“ Mikasa chatted on.

“Mikasa. Let’s go out to eat. I don’t think Y/N wants to eat your shit lasagna.” I scoffed, and Y/N key out a small giggle. I smiled, hoping that maybe she did like me back.

 

Petra’s POV

I lay on Y/N’s and Erwins bed, excuse me, Erwin’s bed, thinking about what just happened. I didn’t want to relive it. But I couldn’t force it out of my mind. I heard the front door close, and Erwin’s and Erwin’s friend’s voices diapered. I felt tears stream down my face, and I wanted to get up, go explain to Y/N, to go to the police. But I couldn’t move.

 

Your POV

Mikasa helped me stand up, and the the door to my apartment, excuse me, Erwin’s apartment opened and out came Erwin and his friend. “What you looking at bitches?” He growled.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it sure is ugly!” Mikasa growled back.

“Uh, it’s the slut.” Erwin’s friend pointed at me, and I felt myself get tense.

“What did you say?” Levi took a step forward.

“Oh? You wanna fight?” Erwin stepped toward Levi, followed by his friend.

“Erwin, the only place you will be fighting in, is court. I’m reporting you.” I confidently said, and Mikasa and Levi gasped.

“For what? Cheating on your sorry ass? Get over it, it happens.” Erwin scoffed.

“No. You know exactly what your going to jail for.” I stood up a little bit straiter, and waited for Erwin’s answer.

 

Erwin’s POV

Shit. I looked over at my friend, worried. Did she know we raped Petra?

 

Y/N’s POV

“Uh, no I don’t.” Erwin said stupidly, and I rolled my eyes.

“For abusing me, for five years strait.” I said, and Erwin laughed weakly.

“Good luck with that, loser.” Erwin pulled his friend into the elevator, and quickly closed it.

“Your actually gonna report him? What about all that shit you were saying about him needing you?” Levi asked.

“Well he obviously doesn’t. Since he has Petra.” I rolled my eyes, but then wiped at them. “I just thought maybe, MAYBE, we could patch things up.”

 

Petra’s POV

“911, What’s your emergency?” A lady’s voice answered my call.

“I....I was just raped.” I said, trying to get the words out.

“Ohhhh honey! How old are you?”

“23.”

“How old was your attacker?”

“I don’t know.”

“Was he a stranger.”

“My neighbor.”

“What’s your address, honey?”

“Uhh, I live in the Ross Apartments, building one, room, Uh...317.”

“Is your attacker still near you?”

“No.”

“Do you have any friends that can help you?”

“.....no.”

 

Levi’s POV

“Huh, interesting.” The police officer hummed.

“Tch, What’s interesting?” I asked, and he raised one of his eyebrows at me.

“Well, someone just called in and said an Erwin Smith sexually abused them.”

“Just?” Y/B asked.

“As in a few minutes ago.” The police officer typed into his computer and me, Mikasa, and Y/N all exchanged glances, and I know Y/N was the most worried out of all of us.

“What was the victims name?” Y/N asked the police officer, who I saw who’s name was Zachly.

“Sorry ma’am, I can’t tell you that.”

“Can you tell me anything?”

“Er....the victim was a 23 year old woman.”

 

Mikasa’s POV

Petra was female. Petra was 23. Petra was just with Erwin.

 

Your POV

I was so worried. Was Petra not enough for Erwin, and he decided just to go hurt another young woman? 

 

Mikasa’s POV

I wanted to say it. I wanted to tell Y/N that the victim was probably Petra. But I couldn’t. It wasn’t my business, and on top of that, Y/N was already hurt and stressed out over Erwin. And then Y/N’s phone stared to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day so wonderful! I love you all and thanks SO damn much for your support, it keeps me writing! Until chapter twelve...


	12. The Promise (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a VERYYY short chapter, because I was feeling very lazy and also I want you to feel SUSPENSE!!!! I think that’s the right word, lol I’m stupid. Hope you enjoy!!

Your POV

I took my phone to see a familiar number.

“That bitchy thot.” I growled, and shoved my phone back into my back pocket.

“Who is it?” Mikasa asked.

“Petra.” I rolled my eyes.

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes along with me and clicked his tongue. Then, my phone went off again.

“Jesus.” I said under my breath, and hung up again on Petra. And she called again, and again, and then once more. “Oh screw it!” I pushed the green call button and shouted into the phone. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“Y/N.” I heard Ymir choke out on the other side of the phone, and I instantly felt horrible.

“Ymir! I’m so sorry, I thought you were some one else.” I apologized quickly.

“Y/N, where’s Erwin??” Ymir sniffed, and I felt my heart pick up a bit.

“What? I don’t know, we just broke up, Ymir, are you okay?” I asked, and I saw both Mikasa and Levi raise their eyebrows.

“Y/N....Historia’s dead.” Ymir sobbed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia? Dead? Find out in the next chapter of....cAn I sAvE yOu??? Lmao, please leave comments and kudos, I absolutely love them and I love you and you support too! Thanks so much!


	13. The Promise (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda short too, but a little more longer than the last chapter, so there will be a part three of this chapter. Enjoy!!

Levi’s POV

Y/N screamed. Y/N clasped her hand over her mouth. Y/N’s eyes were flooded with tears. Y/N crumpled to the ground. Y/N broke down at what she was hearing.

“I’ll be right over.” Y/N sobbed out, and Mikasa went over to help her up, while Y/N hung up. Officer Zachly rushed over to Y/N.

“Miss, are you alright?” He asked, and Y/N shook her head violently. 

“My one of my best friends were just murdered.” Y/N sobbed. I froze, and so did Mikasa. At that, more officers care over to start questioning Y/N.

“No, no! I need to see my friend. My other friend.” Y/N choked out the last part.

“Is your friend with the murdered girl?”

“Yes, I need to see her. You can come.” At that, Y/N grabbed Mikasa’s and my hand and lead us out, tears still steaming down her face. My heart skipped a beat, feeling the warmth of her hand on my hand. Once we got to to Y/N’s Jeep, she sped off, obviously not giving a shit about the police officers following her. After five minutes, and her slowing down due to a warning from Officer Zachly, we pulled into the parking lot of some decent looking apartments. Y/N jumped out, and ran into the lobby. Me, Mikasa, and the officers all followed Y/N, as she sprinted up the stairs, and into a hallway, and then she pounded on one of the doors. 

It opened almost immediately, and a brunette girl with freckles and a tear stained face appeared, and she fell into Y/N’s arms.

 

Your POV

I hugged Ymir like there was no tomorrow. “Is she still in there?” I asked Ymir, who nodded sadly. I carefully entered the the room. And honestly, I almost fainted from the gruesome sight in front of me.

Historia was on the ground, half of her hair was ripped out, and a long, deep cut was on her neck, blood every where. 

“She’s still so beautiful.” Ymir cried out, and I felt so bad, but then a horrible thought washed over me.

“What about Krista?” I gasped, thinking about Historia’s young daughter.

“I don’t know.” Ymir sat down on her couch and buried her face into her her hands, her body shaking.

“Wait....” I said, another horrible thought crossing my mind. “Why did you ask me about Erwin?”

“This” Ymir handed me a folded piece of paper, and I read it under my breath.

“Hey hottie, sorry your bitch had to go, but if your friend didn’t break her promise, she would still be alive. Just a heads up, your next.” A messy hand writing filled the paper, and I gasped.

“What?” Thankfully Ymir got up just in time to catch me as I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave kudos and comments, every time I read them, they make me laugh and smile so much, so thank you!!! See ya’ later!!


	14. The Promise (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, sorry for not updating. I’m having some troubles on YouTube I have to deal with. All I did was post a comment about my opinion on something, and all of a sudden people are bitching at me like there’s no tomorrow! This will be the final chapter of this story.....SIKE! This is just the final part of The Promise. Please enjoy!

Levi’s POV

I stepped inside the room, to catch a glimpse of Y/N falling to the floor, and Ymir quickly swooping in the catch her. My eyes quickly darted to the source of the blood that covered Y/N, Ymir, and almost the whole entire floor. The sight in front   
of me was completely morbid. 

A blonde petite girl that looked like she was once beautiful, was on the floor, half of her long, shiny hair ripped out and her neck was sliced almost half way open. I forced myself not to gag as I smelled a horrible scent of dead body. Mikasa shrieked in surprise as she stepped into the room.

“Holy mother of fucking Jesus!” She yelled, and stumbled into me.

“Tch, watch where your going, Mikasa.” I hugged Mikasa reassuringly as she shook with fear.

“Er....Ymir...that’s your name, right?” Mikasa asked.

“Uh, ya.” Ymir helped Y/N up as she regained consciousness.

“What happened?” Mikasa asked Ymir, and tears started to roll down her face again.

“I don’t know, b-but someone left a letter.”

“Erwin.” Y/N groaned, “it was fucking Erwin.” I was about to say something but the police officers came running into the room before I could let it out.

“Holy mother of...” Zachly turned to a police officer behind him. 

“Ma’am...do you know what happens to her?” The police officer behind Zachly, which I saw was called Kenny asked either Y/N or Ymir or both.

“It was my ex-boyfriend” Y/N choked out, glancing down at the dead girl.

“What? Why would he do this? Do you have proof?” Kenny asked Y/N.

“Well, fist of all....” Y/N took a deep breath in. “We were in an abusive relationship, and he always threatened he would kill everyone I loved if I ever left him. Today I found him cheating on me, so we broke up. Actually, HE broke up with me. But I guess him saying that he would kill everyone I loved if I broke up with him just meant if we broke up anyways. Oh....it’s this note.” Y/N wiped her nose several times through her little speech, and once again as officer Kenny read through the note. 

“How do you know this is you ex-boyfriend’s letter?”

“His hand writing. I would know if anywhere, we have been together for more than five years.”

“Jesus. Um-“ Kenny was about to ask something else, but Y/N’s phone stared to ring. I saw her eyes widen when she saw the caller ID and her hands were shaking.

“What is it?” I asked, leaving Mikasa’s side to go to Y/N’s.

“Erwin.” Y/N clicked the green button, and put the call on speaker.

“Hey pretty bitch. Your lucky I don’t know where Ymir or Sasha is, and Hange and Annie are out of town. But your not lucky that you little lover boy is exactly where I want him to be. Bye bye Reiner.” Erwin hung up, and I looked at Y/N’s blood stained face with confusion. I replayed Erwin’s message in my head and stared to feel the jealousy boil up inside me. Lover boy? 

“Oh no. Oh no.” Was all Y/N said.

“Y/N! What is it?” Mikasa asked, and I could tell she was confused as I was.

“We have to go!” At with that, Y/N ran past me, Mikasa, Ymir, and all the officers out the door, and into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Will Reiner be okay? Lmao, I know *evil emoji* please leave POSTIVE and NON-BITCHY comments and kudos! I’m already dealing with enough of shitty hate.....but you guys are great at giving me motivating and nice comments....SO THANKS!! Love you all and your support, thanks so much!


	15. The confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS. WAIT...WHAT??? I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER 800000 YEARS???? OHHHHH YES, I DID!!!! Sorry times 100, I just started school (aka hell on earth) and I have been very busy with that. I'm actually just sitting here on a bench typing this because I told my mom I was going to a football game with my friend, but my friend is sick so I don't want to go to the game. I don't like sports. Enough of my blah-blahing, you probably want to read the next chapter. Enjoy!!

Your POV

I ran. I ran, I ran, I ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. The wind stung my eyes, and tears streamed down my face. This couldn't be happening. No. I just didn't want it to happen. I sunk down onto the dirty ground of an alley, who knows where. It sucked. My life sucked. I suck. Why? I looked up at the sky, seeing the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The weather today did NOT represent what I was feeling, or how my day was going. How did I ever get stuck with Erwin? Why me? Why?

"WHY???" I screamed into the air, sobbing. 

"Y/N?" I heard a tiny voice whisper out of nowhere.

"Huh?" My head shot up, and my eyes darted around the dark alley, squinting. 

"Y/N. I-its Petra." I the voice said, and I could tell the person was crying. Poor girl, what did she say her name was...

"Petra??" Suddenly, I was filled with anger. "What are you doing here??"

"Y/N...p-please let me e-explain!" Petra pleaded from the corner, her face red and puffy.

"It's all your fault!! If you didn't have sex with Erwin, then none of this would happen!!'' I stood up from my spot and glared at her.

"N-no...I didn't!!" Petra cried out, more tears coming from her eyes.

"Really??? Then explain!!" I shouted at Petra, and she winced. 

"I-I.." She covered her face with her hands.

"I-I..." I mocked her, "TELL ME!!!" I picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Petra, only missing by an inch.

"E-erwin.." Petra started.

"WHAT ABOUT ERWIN??? ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME IT ALL ON HIM??" I screamed at Petra, and she suddenly looked up at me, anger in her eyes.

"Yes. I am." She spat at me coldly.

"What the fuck...WHY???" I screamed again at Petra, and she stood up to face me.

"Because he fucking raped me, Y/N. Get a grip. You think your life is hard right now?? Well, imagine mine." She whispered angrily at me, and I abruptly felt very numb. 

"No....no...Petra..." I leaned in to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"I don't need your sympathy, Y/N. Let me just figure my own shit out." Petra said and backed up into her corner again. I closed my eyes, and the tears trickled out, and I let myself fall onto the hard ground, everything in my head shutting down.

 

Levi's POV

I sighed and looked at Y/N laying on my couch. Not too long ago, we found her and Petra in some random alley, Petra crying her eyes out, Y/N passed out on the ground. She was so beautiful, even when she had cuts and bruises all over her pale face.

"Levi?" I heard a female voice groan, and my eyes met with Y/N's.

"Y/N." I sighed with relief, "thank god you're okay!!"

"Levi...I..."

"Shhhh... I need to tell you something first."

"Go ahead..."

"I love you, Y/N." I blurted out. Y/N just looked at me with the most surprised and shocked expression ever. I knew this would happen. I got up and started to walk out of the room, but Y/N's voice stopped me.

"Where you going, Levi??" She asked sweetly.

"Huh??" I said stupidly.

"I love you too." She smiled, and my feet instantly made me move back over to her.

"What did you say??" My smile was big, way too big. Y/N smiled but didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled my head to hers, and our lips were together. We were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably You: EEEEEKKKK OMG LEVI AND Y/N KISSED THE WORLD IS COMPLETE AND EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE AMAZING NOW AND-"
> 
> Me: "Ohhhhhh hun, don't count on it!!!...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading, and I love you!!! Until next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter!!! I plan to come out with a new chapter every day, but don’t kill me if I don’t.... anyways, PLEASE give me ideas for tags, my mind is blank! Thank you, and I love all of you!!!


End file.
